An Immortal God and His Destined Ones
by JensenDaniels32
Summary: Tired of the similar/same old storylines? Want something different? Well, here ya' go.
1. Arrival! Saiyan vs Sekirei!

**AN IMMORTAL GOD AND HIS DESTINED ONES**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Sekirei, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**BASTARD AUTHOR'S NOTE: If ****a day ever comes where I trip over a ridiculous-looking rock and I'm forced to choose between either moving or losing my head to laugh at that rock, then I'll definitely choose decapitation for a good laugh. Hey, if I die, then I die. Besides, we're all gonna die someday, so eh, whatever, at least I'd die grinning. Now, onto the first chapter.**

**Also, I wrote...typed...whatever'd this story as a joke (especially the first and second chapters), so everything wrong with it is 100% intentional. These first two chapters are basically what the inside of my head looks like on an average day.**

**My name is: Jugem Jugem Shit-Tossing the Life of Shin-Chan's Two-Day-Old Underwear Balmung Fezalion Isaac Schneider 1/3 True Love 2/3 Hangnail Anxiety Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It Really Ignore Calls Squid Dogfish Halibut Trout-Cod Dogfish This Is A Different Dogfish, I'm Talking About The Dogfish Shark Kaluga Ray Yuuteimiyaoukimukou pepepepepepepepepepepepe Runny Diarrhea.**

**...Okay, no. Seriously though, enough with the Gintama references. Onto the story!**

**Chapter 1: Arrival: Saiyan vs. Sekirei!**

Goku had been watching over Planet Earth for 3,999,999,373 of its 4,000,000,000 years in existence, eventually becoming an immortal, omnipotent God and gaining immortality from doing so, because he's edgy. It was concept to my groin's gingivitis, which no matter how mathematical it might sound off the top of my washing machine, was the truth of this...sis. My teeth are incest. He had no complaints in becoming a patronizing pingas, and he was a monoboob. Noob. Actually, the world had been safe from planet-destroying beings that tried to flagellate mens' "flagpoles" for such a long time. Meanwhile, Spiderma (a.k.a. Aunt May) dropped her spidersuit's buttflap and started shaking her wrinkly old arse on national television in America. Everyone who was watching obtained gonorrhea and died instantly. A look of deep constipation appeared on my fecal matter until a baby turd popped out of it a few minutes later. When Goku says it's jobs, I think it's lolz.

_'I'm going to eat a piece of toast now,'_ Goku thought to himself.

So he walked over to the toaster and placed a piece of bread into it. Thirty seconds later, it popped out of the toaster at a ridiculous speed and partially lodged itself into Goku's skull. After a few seconds of silence, his eyes widened and crossed comically as he screamed in pain.

_\- Toast. It wants to kill you. -_

"What the Hell are you two doing, you motherfuckers?!" A very old-and familiar for those who have read/listened to the fanfiction, "My Immortal"-voice shouted.

Just then, a horny teletubby wielding a crowbar and Dumbellydoor (a.k.a. Dumbledore) appeared in front of Goku and said in a creepy, gruff male voice, "I'm a thirteen year old girl. Wanna cyber?"

"No!" A fat, hairy dude in a bikini wheezed out of an aquamarine horse rapist while shoving Goku's face into his asscrack and shitting, which Goku devoured with gusto. "Oh my, I hope the children-" He was cut off by a random sword that was flying through the air as it sliced his head off.

At this, a random crowd of people in a random movie theater cheered and clapped vigorously as they excitedly shouted, "Hooraaay!"

I'm sorry for the existence of number 6. The devil sucks in my fireplace.

Goku snapped his fingers, and they bikini-clad man's vaginal head returned. He then ate lunch with his genital hands. Janitor genitals! Pope! Pope! Pope! Pope! Pope-Pope! Popo!

"...AAAAAAAUGH!" Goku screamed after a few seconds of silence while consuming cloroform before his head exploded into a thousand reeses pieces.

"YAAAAAAAA!" The teletubby roared in a fit of rage before putting Dumbellydoor on it's shoulder and shouting, "Dumbellydoor Launcher!"

Only your mom's smelly, maggot-infested carcass can eat a dong. There's no dick under her bed, just dick under her bed. Wooh. Then elongated, fatty tears fell from my *please insert one random word to continue...bitch.*

Anyways, it then flung the headmaster of Hogwarts towards Goku and the man in a bloated power ranger's bikini. When Dimpledong's face touched them inappropriately, the sound of a squeaky toy was heard. The old geezer then made love to himself before vanishing back into the invisible Horny Harry Potter Phonograph that he carried with him at all times. He was then shagged by a magical hippopotamus and a fornicating spider. The man who was sitting on Goku's face before it had exploded was now making monkey noises as he started sliding down goku's now visible spine by his asscrack. Suddenly, a new head shot up from Goku's spine, and the guy in the bikini was blasted into the air. He flapped his arms uselessly before falling onto a massive afro-seaplant in the middle of Hell. He tried to eat the plant, but he only ended up choking on hair folicles and dying. The devil then dressed him up like a maid and proceeded to shove a pineapple up his arse.

The teletubby then slobbered on a male midget before laughing hysterically. As the teletubby was laughing, it saw the midget stick his hand up his ass before pulling it back out, along with a guitar in it's firm grasp, which caused the teletubby to abruptly stop laughing.

"Oh no...," The teletubby mumbled before shouting in pain from being hit several times with the guitar. "Ooh! Ow! Ack! Waaah!"

That bloody act of violence is brought to you by: Cheese. The number one cause of guitar-related violence everywhere.

After the brutal beating, the teletubby stood up and stared blankly at Goku, who returned it with a stare of his own. After a few moments of the staring contest, Goku hocked out a blob of acid onto the teletubby's face. The teletubby screamed from the excruciating pain it was in as it's face melted until it's skull was visible.

"Excellent!" A fat zombie-which appeared as soon as the teletubby's face had finished melting off-exclaimed before pulling a guitar out of his pants and playing the song, "Through The Fire And Flames".

A sword-wielding skeleton wearing a mini-skirt then started dancing. In the middle of the dance, the miniature head of Robotnik popped out from the crotch area of the mini-skirt and shouted, "Pingas!" Then a nuke exploded. A few seconds after the explosion, a cooking pot fell onto the ground with a dull clang.

In America, the Kraken emerged from the ocean. It quickly made it's way over to the empire state building and started having sex with it. The building moaned and ejaculated out of it's roof, killing a bunch of American people, a transexual islamic terrorist, and an alien. The alien, which was disguised as a human before it was killed by the ocean of jizz, was then brutally violated by a horny, species-confused priest carrying a mallot and a ballsack in a little plastic bag.

However, one day in the year of 1999 A.D., an unnatural land formation seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere in the waters of Japan. Big ballistic nutsacks are fuzzy to the constipation. While this usually wouldn't be any cause for concern, lifeforms that were significantly more powerful than any human in this time period had suddenly appeared on this new island upon its appearance. This island would eventually be known as Kamikura Island, and this island...was an island. Siland. Wooh. On top of that, the Saiyan originally felt the power levels were cumming from inside of my mom's panties, NARF!

_'How long has it been since someone from another planet has cum here?'_ Goku mused idly at the current development, but he quickly turned his attention to a chicken that was "choking _it's _chicken" on the island, even though chickens are female and don't have male genitalia in the first place. _'I think I'll keep my eyes on this new development...in case things go south,'_ Goku thought to himself. After all, he was the protector Planet Earth and an all-powerful entity who loved chicken meat. Eat cultists of lawl, my dong must. Me stupid cave-dwelling dumbass. Me must take big dump on naked money. I use rat condems and lard for welding bug rectums shut to keep Satan from infecting people. Hablar amigo oi matei-

"English, motherfucker! Do you speak it?!" Samuel L. Jackson yelled in my face.

No, I only speak Spanish and Japanese.

Jackson facepalmed before yelling, "You stupid, mindless, ignorant fuck!"

So I shoved a dancing banana up his arse. He screamed in pain before the banana-still stuck up Jackson's rectum-danced over to the Grand Canyon and jumped, taking Jackson with it.

***PLAY THE SAD SONG: "Only Time" by Enya***

_R.I.P. Samuel L. Jackson_

_-Killed By A Banana._

"AAAAAAAAAR!" Obama suddenly shouted while wearing overly-large glasses with googely eyes attached by springs, abruptly cutting off the song.

***Gunther: Ding Dong Song - Zelda CD-I Style***

_{Chorus}_

Ooh you touch my squadala

Mmmh my ding ding dodongo

Ooh you touch my squadala

Mmmh my ding ding dodongo

_{Main}_

Deep in the night, I'm looking for some toast

Deep in the night, I'm looking for some spaghetti

De-De-De-Deep in the night, I'm looking for some toast

Deep in the night, I'm looking for some pingas

You scrub me

Oh please me

I want you to be my lamp oil

Come near me

Don't save me

I just can't get enough of you MAH BOI!

_{Chorus}_

Ooh you touch my squadala

Mmmh my ding ding dodongo

Ooh you touch my squadala

Mmmh my ding ding dodongo

***Song End***

Not too long after that, the island was discovered by two naked humans, whose names were Minaka Hiroto and Takami Sahashi. Upon discovering this place, they ate a PINGAS! Lolz, just kidding. Anyways, upon discovering the place, they found one hundred and seven extraterrestrial eggs and one extraterrestrial adult female. The Sekirei Egg used _Testicle Flip! _Minaka's scrotum was turned upside-down! They lathered the eggs in butter, salt, and pepper. Then the development of the Sekirei Plan began to crack an ass marshmallow with titty-sprinkles.

"I don't understand what they're doing with my cheese," Goku said and pointed to two too-too's-no. He pointed to a bunch of guys humping his pack of cheese.

Then one of them turned around before farting into his eyes and saying, "I'm a cheese knife."

A pregnant woman put a hand on her belly and felt an idiot. In her belly resided a baby with four giant, buck teeth that made it look like a retarded cartoon character.

"DUUUR!" It shouted idiotically inside of her womb.

So the pregnant woman called upon Satan, which turned out to be Donald Duck.

"Quaaaaaack!" She said, speaking in the language of the space ducks.

Upon hearing her, Donald Duck ate her baby, along with her stomach. She died, so he ate her too before disappearing in a cloud of smoggy smogginess.

Seven years had passed since that day, and there hadn't been any aggressive actions by either the humans or the most recent alien lifeforms to arrive on Planet Earth. Just when Goku was about to finally accept that everything was okay, he suddenly felt a tug in his mind coming from Kamikura Island. The chicken had finally ejaculated. Oh, and a multitude of humans and the new alien arrivals were now charging straight towards each other.

Even though the earthlings' numbers were probably well over a million while the extraterrestrials only had five, the immortal, omnipotent Saiyan God aready knew what the outcome would be. Eat a baby! Oh~! I want my baby back! Baby back! Baby back! Ohh!~ Anyways, a completely one-sided mass extermination was not something that he was going to allow. So he shat a tortellini in Japan. Mushroom~, Mushroom~! MUUUSHROOOOM~!

_'Well THAT'S not good,' _Goku thought with a frown as he assessed the situation. _'I should probably hurry before anyone dies. Even though I AM able to summon the mythical snowcone of raw sextasticullar flogging on my own, I'd rather not mess with the natural order-actually, the natural order can go bone itself for all I care. Pissing on your kid is good. Oh, I just lost my massive election. Hillary Clinton's sledgehammerdick,'_ Goku mused before leaving the world of the kais and entering the earth's atmosphere on a small, pink tricycle.

* * *

_On Kamikura Island_

"Miya, Kazehana, Karasuba, and Mutsu of the 1st Disciplinary Squad! Show no mercy and kill every last one of those foolish soldiers who would dare try to harm and continue to shout, until you grab my conkers!" Minaka, the progenitor of the entire S-plan, said to the five Sekirei in a calm voice. He then gave a short glance at Matsu, "Meanwhile, I'll have Matsu of the 1st Disciplinary Squad be the strategist." He paused a bit before a slight maniacal look oblivious to others dawned on his face. "Now show those funky, frilly soldiers what happens to those who stand up the power of my monthly period as I ejaculate into my own mouth!"

As he ordered these words to the five aliens, Minaka whipped out his dick, bent down, and sucked himself off.

After gagging at the sight, Miya looked to the other 4 Sekirei and said, "Come!"

Jizz was then squirted onto her face before she could say anything else. She turned around and gave Minaka, who was the perpetrator, a sickly-sweet smile as a hanya mask appeared behind her.

"What? You said 'cum', so I did," Minaka said dismissively.

A tick mark appeared on Miya's forehead as she replied, "First off, I meant 'come with me', not-"

"Okay!" Minaka interrupted her in a retarded voice and started jerking the both of them off until they ejaculated in unison five seconds later.

"All done," He said just before being handed the beating of the century on a silver platter, courtesy of both Miya and Takami.

Anyways, soon the war had already been won in the blink of an eye, as dancing soldier after dancing soldier had been brutally slaughtered by an old skunk.

"I have to fuck more tacos! RETREAT!" The general of the human army, General Major Suckmydick, yelled to the only remaining soldier under his command as he pulled a taco out of his pocket and started jacking off with it, only to be cut down by Karasuba's blade a few seconds later.

After watching Karasuba shove the taco up it's owner's ass, the five Sekirei all turned to face the only enemy left for them to eliminate.

"Hey! I'm still alive!" General Suckmydick shouted.

The last remaining human tried to escape from the clutches of the massacre, but unfortunately for her, Karasuba noticed her attempt at fleeing, as well as the gorilla head attached to her anus that swung from side to side as she ran. So Karasuba dashed towards her at blinding speeds in an attempt to cut her down, only to faceplant from slipping on a banana peel halfway there. Grumbling, she got back up and resumed her mad dash towards the female soldier.

"HEY! I said I'm still alive!" Suckmydick shouted again.

However, the terrified female soldier fell to the ground face-first upon tripping over a funny-looking rock. It had 2 black dots drawn on it with a black permanent marker for eyes, a straight line below it's eyes drawn on it for a mouth, and a rock-sized wizard's hat was perched atop it. Weird, but not that important to...most...people who are about to have their heads severed from their bodies.

"Those Soviet Fatbangers!" The smiling Sekirei known as Karasuba yelled as she brought her sword down towards her helpless opponent's position, as if she was a predator pouncing upon an American's taxes.

"HEY! STOP IGNORING ME, DAMMIT!" The general screamed angrily.

"NO! SHUT UP! YOU SUCK! YOUR FAMILY HATES YOU, YOUR DOG HATES YOU, AND YOUR PENIS HATES YOU! YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS, AND CAN'T LEAD FOR SHIT! GO KILL YOURSELF!" The Sekirei all screamed back at him, causing a blue aura of depression to form around him as he began to sulk.

"Fine. I _will, _then. Stupid jerks," He pouted before pulling out his pistol and blowing his own brains out.

Everyone stood quietly with sad looks for a moment.

"I live in a giant bucket," Minaka said, shattering the silence and completely destroying the moment.

Diarrhea is like a storm raging inside of you.

With that inconvenience now out of the way, Karasuba once again raised her blade into the air for the final blow, but an eagle suddenly swooped down and grasped it before flying away. Karasuba's eyes went wide as she looked between her now-empty hands and the female soldier pointing her assault rifle at her.

"GRAAAAH!" Karasuba roared in frustration before pulling out a spare sword.

The female soldier, who laid vulnerably on the ground, closed her eyes and waited for her inevitable death, despite the fact that she was still holding a firearm. However, all she got was the sound of 6 'thumps' hitting the ground at the same time. She was still awaiting her death, as she thought that it had only been prolonged by ointment.

"Hey, are you okay? Yay? And what were you all fighting about anyways?"

The female soldier let out a started yelp upon hearing this new voice, and so close to her too. However, this person's voice sounded so soothing and caring, like that of a horrifying deformed lump possessed by a demon on helium. In fact, it felt like someone was holding her bridal-style, like a male superhero does when saving a damsel in distress from falling to their doom just in the nick of time...only to intentionally drop her in mid-air and let her fall to her death anyways.

As soon as she registered this thought, her mind went haywire. It was impassable (YOU SHALL NOT PASS)! Superheroes didn't eat mythical hobo artifacts...right? Sauce.

Barely cracking an eye open, she looked to see who this mysterious voice belonged to, only for an arrow to be shot into it. She reacted by screaming like a little girl.

A television then fell onto the island, showing an image of a snake before a voice said, "You must construct additional pythons."

Actually, the eye that she had just creaked open quickly widened, along with her other eye, when it landed upon the person who'd just saved her life. This person was a very muscular man with black, spiky hair and coal-black eyes holding her in his arms. He wore an orange gi with the kanji for 'turtle' on the back over a (weighted) blue undershirt. He was also wearing 2 (weighted) blue wristbands, a blue belt, and 2 (weighted) blue boots with a yellow stripe running down the middle of each.

What shocked her the most, however, was that the 5 Sekirei, who had effortlessly killed millions of troops, were all laying face-first on the ground...defeated! Also, a cow was wearing a Russian cosak while dancing on their bodies to the song, "Moskau" (pronounced, "Moscow"). Off to the side, a pink tricycle was lying on the ground.

Her eyes' eyes threatened to bug out as she stared incredulously at the one who had saved her.

Who was this man? Was he human? Why did he protect her? And how long is the author of this story going to continue to write stupid questions? Me love you long time, horny honey?

These and many more questions were running through her mind at a mile per minute because she didn't eat her vegetables. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her savior when he brought his face just a few inches away from her own and blinked twice in confusion. He then ate her vegetables.

"OH! Y-Yes, I'm okay," she stuttered before continuing to speak again, "I just had sex."

they stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before Goku happily told her, "Well done!"

A few more seconds of silence followed before an image of a bird repeatedly moving it's hips back and forth while it shouted, "PINGAS! PINGAS! PINGAS! PINGAS!" with each thrust appeared in her mind.

"AAAAAUGH!" She screamed as her eyes buldged out and crossed unevenly.

"Anyways," She began again, "I'm fine. It's just...YOU'RE INSANE!" She shouted at the end.

In response, Goku's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and he went wall-eyed as he held a trumpet up to his mouth and played the four notes, "Da-da-da daaa!"

Actually, she said, "OH! Y-Yes, I'm fine. We're trying to bring these aliens back with us to study them and run tests on them to use as weapons for...!"

She suddenly trailed off when she, in her frazzled state of Ms. Frizzle's crack mine-er, mind, realized what she had just told this man. Her eyes widened in panic as she realized the graveyard was a lie. She had just revealed the purpose of invading this island, which was top-secret information.

"You seem alright, lady, but I'm afraid that YOU SUCK!" A man shouted at her from inside an airplane that just happened to be passing right by them at the moment.

She then shot the guy, and he died.

"SHIT!" She cursed out loud before blowing an oriental fish without even taking a breath. "Nobody was supposed to know about this mission! Ugh, I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid that I can't let you live, even if it was you who saved my life," The woman stated sadly as she pointed her automatic rifle at him and opened fire, unknowingly bringing Kazehana back into consciousness.

"...Oh, who am I kidding? I don't give a shit about your life. I just shat my pants! Eeyahahahaheeheeheehee!" She laughed like a crazy retarded hermit while shooting him.

* * *

_With Kazehana_

It was with a groan that Kazehana regained consciousness, and her head currently felt like it was going to split in half. For shits and giggles, she was wearing shorts on her ears (ear shorts) on this day, and they billowed in the still air...just because. Why is her ear-wear so important? It isn't. Trololololol!

_'Urgh...What in the world just happened?! What did I miss?'_ She wondered.

_'Minaka is on fire," _Takami somehow answered her mentally as she pointed to her husband, who's hair was in flames while he just stood there uncaring.

"Whoopdee!" A woman's voice exclaimed out of nowhere.

Then the same random group of people in the same random theatre as before applaused, albeit unenthusiastically this time while lamely mumbling, "yaaaaay."

It was then that Kazehana's mind rebooted back, as she realized her situation. _'OH CRAP! THE WAR!'_ The now-conscious Sekirei mentally shouted in her mind...only to yawn uncaringly before closing her eyes again in favor of a nap.

She then heard Minaka, who was completely engulfed in flames at this point, screaming, "IT BUUUUUUURNS!"

"Minaka!" She gasped...before shrugging indifferently after a few seconds and resuming her nap.

Minaka then burned to ashes. The "fail horn" (Wah, wah, wah, waaaaah) then played.

Fifteen minutes later, she awoke and stood back up. Now on her feet again, she turned towards the gunfire, ready to launch an attack on the last remaining soldier, only to stop upon seeing the strangest sight that she had ever set her eyes upon.

A deer was flying upside down while mooing. It then fell into the ocean, and she jumped in to save it. A few seconds afterwards of neither resurfacing, the tune for the Super Mario death scenes played, signalling her demise.

Fun fact: Sekirei are terrible swimmers in this story.

Actually, she saw a female soldier shooting at a man with spiky black hair and jet-black pupils. He was wearing an orange gi with the kanji for 'turtle' on the back over a blue (weighted) undershirt. He also wore 2 blue (weighted) wristbands, a blue belt, and 2 (weighted) blue boots with a yellow stripe running down the middle.

What caught Kazehana's attention, however, was the fact that once the soldier had stopped firing, most likely from needing to reload, and the man was still standing there without a scratch on him! ...Still standing...on the air...

"Floating in place, author," Kazehana corrected me. "You mean he was still _floating in place, _and without a scratch on him."

~Bitch, does it look like I care~?

"I will cut your children!" Kazehana screamed at me.

I don't have children, Kazehana.

"I like children," Minaka chimed in. "I want to touch your children's genitals. Let me touch your children's genitals. All of your childrens' genitals belong to us."

A few seconds of silence passed. Before anyone was able to get over the shock of Minaka's declaration to reply, he grabbed a microphone and started singing.

"~I like little girls~! ~I like little girls~! ~They make me feel so-GAH!" Minaka shouted in pain when I threw the wizard-hat-wearing rock with the face scribbled on it from earlier at him and nailed him in forehead with it.

Now that the idiotic pedo was out of the way, Kazehana went back to focusing on Goku.

Had he died on his feet? Was such a thing even possible-?! Where is my giant, mutated pet headcrab? Does the deranged wacko typing this clusterfuck-of-a-story want a burrito?

Any further musings that the Sekirei was having died right then and there as her eyes widened, and her jaw went slack upon witnessing the preposterous sight unfold before her very eyes. Catarax. Every bullet that was fired at the man suddenly slid right off of his body and dropped harmlessly to the imaginary Groudon!

* * *

_Back With Goku And The Female Soldier_

The female soldier was unable to believe her eyes, as she stared at the man who had somehow survived her gunfire. "W-W-W-WHAT?! But I just-?! ...I just shat on my pussy!"

Just then, a pussycat clawed it's way out of her pants, covered in fecal matter. Of course, they were still high up in the sky, so her cat fell to it's death. And nobody cared.

Anyways, the soldier's voice suddenly died in her throat, and her face adopted the look of a constipated whore as Goku phased out before reappearing right in front of her holding a rubber chicken. With a touch of his finger, the Saiyan God caused the weapon to shatter out of existence before slapping his own ballsack with the rubber chicken that he held in his other hand. This all happened in a fraction of a second, and it was too unreal for the female soldier to comprehend without any porn.

"You have no pingas!" Goku held an uncharacteristic look of fury on his face, which was a far cry from his normally cheerful expression. He seemed angry at a pod for being attacked just because he had eaten a fatass's homework. "Now I'm going to show you something that will keep you from EVER wanting to shit pizza out of your pussy again!" Goku yelled at the female soldier.

Suddenly, his limp pecker started to rise, and a massive lightning bolt struck right behind him, rocking the area while he just stood there like nothing had happened. Following the first one, several lightning bolts began raining down from the sky around the island left and right, and the wind began to rapidly pick up, forming several waterspouts in the ocean nearby. The waves in the surrounding waters grew to the size of tsunamis, though they stayed away from land, like he was controlling them somehow. Suddenly, the ground started to shake violently as large chunks of earth and animal feces lifted up all around him.

Then it happened.

Goku's dick grew 1,000 feet in length. His spiky hair stood up straight and started to glow the color of a bright, white light, along with his eyebrows. His coal-black eye pupils suddenly changed to a sharp, jaded teal color. "RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goku roared as dust obscured the area.

When it finally cleared, both Kazehana and the female soldier almost looked like they were having seizures from the sight that they were beholding before their very aneurysms. The man's hair stood up on end and had changed from the color of black to golden, along with his eyebrows. His eyes had also changed colors, going from coal-black to that of a sharp, jaded teal, and a golden aura that was making loud chirping noises surrounding him.

There, in all of his golden glory, stood Goku, who had now transformed into a Super Sandwich with the legendary raging boner!

After the whole debacle, he turned towards the female soldier, who had pissed her pants at this point. "I am illiterate, and I can destroy this planet whenever I want, so I suggest that you stop messing with other people's lube anymore, UNDERSTAND?!" He told her with his voice (not someone else's voice, but his, lolz), and unlike...it's usual self..., it held a dangerous edge to it.

Looking at him with both unparalleled awe and horror in her expression, she slowly and shakily nodded her buttcheeks at him in the affirmative. Fortunately, Goku seemed satisfied by the response he got from her.

...And then she decided to be random and rip her own clothes off.

"I'M GOING TO RAPE YOU! HOORAY!" She screamed happily and proceeded to hump him until she came.

"...What just happened? Well, whatever, it was probably something that only weird people do or something. Anyways, it's good that you understand. Now leave," Goku ordered with a nod of his own. That was all the female soldier needed to hear before she found the nearest undamaged lifeboat and sped off like the devil was on her heels. She didn't make it five yards off the island before a shark jumped out of the water and devoured her upper half.

Goku's dick then bent upwards, and he released a pained, high-pitched scream that put mice squeaks everywhere to shame.

* * *

_Back With Kazehana_

Kazehana could neither believe nor comprehend anything she had just witnessed just now (probably like anyone else reading this story, lolz). So many things that she wouldn't have thought possible had just occurred ever since she had regained consciousness, like a shitting girl inside of me. You shittin' me? Yee. YIKYIKYIKYIKYIKYIKYIKYIKIIIIIIEEEE!

An image of a burrito appeared in Kazehana's mind.

"That must be it! A dream! It has to be a dream...or something!" She thought out loud in her delusional state of Floridian mind, as she could totally believe what she just saw right now, much like how Hercule couldn't back in his early years when he was alive. "There's no possible way that this could actually happen in a storm, right?!"

Unfortunately for Kazehana, she became a brick. Actually, she unknowingly spoke these thoughts loudly enough for the man in her supposed 'dream' let out a questioning 'hmm?' sound before turning around to look at her with a confused expression plastered onto his face.

"EEP!" Kazehana let out an uncharacteristic squeak upon realizing her mistake. He was not a pretzel. As he walked up to her, she suddenly regained her courage, since it was 'only a dream'. She got right up in his face, as she tried to confide her confidence unto him in the art of tree-humping. Soy sauce was then poured onto her scalp. Her head then turned into a computer screen with a blue Microsoft Windows Error Message on it and caught fire. The fire was then doused by someone slamming the bottom of a metal fire extinguisher over her flaming computer screen of a head.

"Yeah, you heard me! You're just a dream, nothing more than a figment of my imagination! Unless, of course, you can prove me wrong?" She said to him with a smirk, as an image of a cat being swung around in circles while it held onto a moving fan popped into her head.

Deciding to go along with it, Goku walked over to her and pinched her cheek. She yelped in surprise and glared at him with a 'What was that for?!' look on her face. She then somehow shat a chore whore out of her ass before drowning her in the ocean and looking back over at Goku expectantly.

Noticing that she clearly didn't see where he was going with this, he said, "I pinched you, and you felt pain, so you aren't asleep."

Upon this sudden realization, her skin suddenly became so white that it matched the color of the (non-tainted by piss) snow that coated the island, despite the fact that it hadn't snowed at all. Does not compute. Oh well, I don't care, lolz.

His expression seemed to soften as he looked at her before softly saying, "I know why you softly killed those soft people. You just wanted to protect your soft children, right? Just softly promise me that you and the others won't ever softly kill again unless there's no other way out, okay? Yay? Softie, soft, soft, sofitey-soft, soft."

At this, an image of a burrito with Goku's head sticking out of one end appeared in her mind. Dun! Dun! DUUUUN!

Actually, her eyes shot wide open upon hearing his kind words_. 'He isn't going to blow the world?! To bits?! Tits?!'_ She screamed to herself inside her head, now looking at Goku in a new light._ 'How is it possible for someone to be so calm and compassionate after knowing everything the five of us have done to donate the death toll of Ishkabezlamlamlamlamlugh?! And why am I reacting-?!' _ Her body froze that very moment, as she came to a startling realization._ 'I was frozen today!' _

...Your body didn't LITERALLY freeze upon coming to a startling realization, Kazehana! Stick with the script!

_'Aren't YOU the one making me say all this, author?' _ Kazehana asked me.

Yes, and I find it hilarious. XD

_'...AAAAAAUGH!' _Kazehana shouted, followed by her head exploding.

For the convenience of the story, I'm going to have Goku revive her-aaaand he refused. So instead, I gave her enchanted drugs to do the job. As a result, a monkey came over and sat atop her neck. The monkey then transformed into an exact replica of her head. It then slid into place and attached itself to her neck. She was now whole again...and incredibly high.

_One Hour Later_

Aaaand ACTION!

_'An__d why am I reacting-?!' _Her body froze that very moment, as she came to a startling realization._ 'OH SHIT__, I'M REACTING TO HIM! M-M-My destined one, my Ashikabi, is THIS DUDE?! If this isn't a dream...then I must be in heaven,' _Kazehana thought to herself as she drooled tree sap and let bliss overtake her.

A bowl of ice cream is not snow.

Just then, Goku noticed that this Sekirei's heartbeat had suddenly increased dramatically, and that her breathing had become heavy and labored. Her cheeks were becoming more red with each passing second, and her eyes were now glazed over with a glossy coating. Strange, but nothing really seemed wrong with her. Even so, he was still concerned about her.

"Hey miss, are you feeling alri-mmph?!"

Before the Super Saiyan God could finish his question, Kazehana suddenly started to grow wings as she cut him off and pulled...herself...into a passionate kiss with...him...which usually happens when trying that on an immoveable object, minus the wings, of course.

_'Wait, is this normal-normal or...abnormal-normal?! I know that the reaction depends on the person's strength, but why does my pleasure still continue to rise? His DNA...it's too much! I'm...I'm gonna...!'_ These were Kazehana's thoughts before her mind went blank.

**SONG: "Jizz In My Pants" By Lonely Island**

"MY ASHIKABIIIIIIII! As it is written, only you can eat my shit, you terrible buttfaggot!" Goku, who decided to pretend he didn't hear that last sentence of hers, heard the woman suddenly scream out with all her might as she wrapped her legs around his waist and released her load from her nether regions.

The amount of cum she was releasing was far beyond what any Sekirei would have normally produced in one sitting on a pansy. This caused her hot, sticky fluids to seep out through the extremely short leggings of her tight and very revealing 1st Disciplinary Squad uniform. Some of Kazehana's jizz eventually made it's way onto Goku's gi before the wings finally stopped growing and retracted into her back once again.

"Gravy!" Minaka exclaimed in a pathetic attempt at mimicking a woman's voice.

However, Goku didn't even notice that anything had happened, thanks to the kiss he had just received from Kazehana less than a minute ago, which had caused his mind to go blank. He still had feeling and sight, yes; his brain, however, didn't let him let him know 'How or What' he felt and saw. Just that he felt and saw 'something'. However, he didn't care, so he ignored it.

When the Super Saiyan God's mind had finally recovered from the shock about 2 minutes after the kiss, his mind was suddenly bombarded with a multitude of questions that he wanted to ask this woman. She was now in a blissful trance and had the most dreamy look imaginable on her face. However, those questions could wait, because she was only the second person to ever let him know that she loved and wanted to be with him in a romantic sense. Upon this realization, Goku asked the one question that he knew truly mattered in this situation.

"Miss, you just gave me what my deceased wife calls "the marriage kiss". Does that mean that you married me just now?"

Right then and there, Kazehana spontaneously combusted.

The end...okay, not really.

* * *

**Fap**

**...Okay, so Kazehana never spontaneously combusted, she just face-faulted. Also, no, this STORY isn't over yet, but it IS the end of this CHAPTER. Also, Kazehana's ear-shorts were billowing without any wind because logic doesn't exist (at times) in this story. I am insane, if nobody can tell yet (the harmless, adorable, wacky, mindfucking, random, and slightly annoying type of insane, not the deranged psychopath type of insane, though I used to be), and I am SO GLAD for that...because sanity is overrated. XD**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Okay, that's it for the 1st chapter. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Until next time, peace out.**


	2. Explanations Zombies & Zombified Sekirei

**AN IMMORTAL GOD AND HIS DESTINED ONES**

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Sekirei, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

****BASTARD AUTHOR'S NOTE******: ****If a day ever comes where I trip over a ridiculous-looking rock and I'm forced to choose between either moving or losing my head to laugh at that rock, then I'll definitely choose decapitation for a good laugh. Hey, if I die, then I die. Besides, we're all gonna die someday, so eh, whatever, at least I'd die grinning. Now, onto the first chapter.**

**Also, I wrote...typed...whatever'd this story as a joke (especially the first and second chapters), so everything wrong with it is 100% intentional. These first two chapters are basically what the inside of my head looks like on an average day.**

**My name is: Jugem Jugem Shit-Tossing the Life of Shin-Chan's Two-Day-Old Underwear Balmung Fezalion Isaac Schneider 1/3 True Love 2/3 Hangnail Anxiety Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It Really Ignore Calls Squid Dogfish Halibut Trout-Cod Dogfish This Is A Different Dogfish, I'm Talking About The Dogfish Shark Kaluga Ray Yuuteimiyaoukimukou pepepepepepepepepepepepe Runny Diarrhea.**

**...Okay, no. Seriously though, enough with the Gintama references. Onto the story!**

**Chapter 1: Arrival: Saiyan vs. Sekirei!**

Goku had been watching over Planet Earth for 3,999,999,373 of its 4,000,000,000 years in existence, eventually becoming an immortal, omnipotent Go-

"NO TROLLING BY RE-POSTING THE ENTIRE 1ST CHAPTER, ASSHOLE! HYAAAAA!" Goku screamed in rage as he punched a hole in my face.

_One Resurrection Later..._

"Now do it right this time," Goku ordered, so I took a shit, gave him the middle finger, and off'd myself.

Goku sighed as he uploaded the second chapter, brought me back to life again, and started beating me with a gopher.

**AN IMMORTAL GOD AND HIS DESTINED ONES**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Sekirei, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar. Please suppor-okay, screw this shit. BATMAN LAUNCHER!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains mind-rape to the highest degree, as this is usually the state of my mind on a daily basis. Yayz.**

**Chapter 2: Explanations, Zombies, &amp; Zombified Sekirei**

In a world where guys chop off their own dicks, or something...

So the author of that story based her work on "Legend of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time" because she just wanted a reason to fuck up time. Then Satan turned into Stan.

"So let me get this straight. You and the other 107 of your species...feces...yeez are called Sekirei, and when someone with enough of a lifeforce kisses one of you, then he or she becomes an Ashikabi. My butter is trying to wank me. However, people without a strong enough vitality are not capable of becoming Ashikabis, right?" Goku asked Kazehana to make sure that he understood her correctly.

Suddenly, a random little kid wearing some half-dead guy's kidneys for shoes jumped out of some conveniently-placed bushes. He then ran-his kidney shoes making a squelching sound with each step he took-up to the two, whipped out his tallywhacker, and started masturbating right in front of them.

"What the Hell, boy?!" Gokurot shouted as he daintily skipped towards the child (not sure if the word "daintily" is exactly the word I'm looking for, but I got over it and decided not to care, lolz).

"I just love to masturbate. It feels so good when I stroke my schlong!" He replied in a cheerful tone of voice.

"Suddenly, you have to go see a psychologist!" Takami happily shouted at the child as she pulled a frying pan out of her ass and started beating the kid's small, sensitive, and stupid kiddie balls with it.

Buttsecks! Buttsecks! Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Buttsecks! WHEEEEE!

The little boy passed out from the pain. When he regained consciousness, he was Earth. He sat up and was hit in the head with a pony, specifically an Alicorn named Princess Celestia, which he then proceeded to fuck in the arse while gangster rapping like an innocent, holy heathen. She quacked like a duck as the boy's dick entered her rectum before travelling all the way through her body and re-emerging through the other side (her mouth). The boy said the words "pet pretty poneeeey" before repeatedly smacking the top of it's head like a retard until her head fell off. The poor Alicorn then DIED! After this, the kid with a 10-foot dick stood up, only to sit back down again immediately after. As he sat, he began to stare at his cock. Maybe it would change colors. It didn't, so he squeezed it until it turned red. As a result, he died forever. Following his death, he was sodomized by seven Saudi Soldierssssss...and a clown. Then he started crying.

"Oh no, it's the sobbing undead child! Fap for your lives!" A random, wrinkly, nude, and retarded old geezer with liver spots shouted and proceeded to do just that.

He also used art quack (whatever the Hell that means).

Unfortunately, it had no effect, and the undead child cried the old man to death, lolz. Almost immediately after his death, the old geezer came all over the ground he was lying on and turned into a zombie as well. Then the zombie and zomboy (lolz) started having anal sex as water started cumming from their magic rocks. Cocks. Suddenly, two chickens slowly rose up out of the bushes before lowering themselves back into said bushes.

Minaka chose this moment to fart erotically. The force he used to expel his melodic ass gas whilst striking a sexy pose was so great that it somehow launched one of the Sekirei eggs into outer space. At that moment, the egg did the impossible and sprouted a brain. Not wanting to freeze to death, it defied logic once again and began to swim back towards the planet. Soon enough, it entered the world's atmosphere. It fell all the way back to the island before splatting right next to Minaka. In the end it died anyways. Minaka then pulled his pants down and pissed on it's remains. Next, he turned around and defecated on it. Finally, he finished up by rubbing his finkledong in the shit-covered, piss-stained blobs of blood and eggshell pieces, blowing 25 loads worth of semen, seamen, and fishing boats out of his centimeter-peter. ...Yet none of the five Sekirei noticed any of it, mainly because they were all too busy listening to their IPods to give two shits. Minaka then pulled his own finger, causing his belly button to slide up before a thin stream of oil exited from the new hole in his stomach.

Suddenly, Gandalf appeared before Minaka and shouted, "YOU SHALL NOT PISS!"

In response, Minaka slapped Gandalf with his cock and pissed into his eyes. The old wizard then died. Unfortunately for them, Goku wasn't going to let him rest in peace and thus brought him back to life.

"Haha! You have to suffer more! Sucks to be you!" Then Goku kicked Gandalf in the balls and shattered them, thereby sending the geezer back to his own realm.

And Gandalf fell into despair, as his shit would remain in his ass for all time.

By doing this, Goku attracted the zombies, and they tried to kiss him.

Goku saw this and yelled, "Stop trying to kiss me, and go back to screwing each other!"

"Okay," They replied dumbly and did as they were told.

It was so badass that Edward, Bella, and the author of "Twilight" made a conscious decision to be stupid by kiling themselves...even though it had nothing to do with how badass the scene was. ...Or did it? ...Well, it doesn't matter, lolz.

Anyways, Goku vaporized the madman's mess with a ki blast and sighed, "Well, at least my son, The Great Singing Man, isn't here."

I think you mean The Great Saiyaman.

"The Great Sane man, The Great Singing Man, The Great Gohan Man. What's the difference? Now stop breaking the 5th Wall, you shitty excuse-of-an-author. Anyways, Dolfy is trust, but he is being chased by oranjizz...lolz," Goku replied. "Now I've drugged my balls. Arise, Eternal Dragon, and shit dragon cum!"

Pills. Haaaaaalleluiah! Halleluiah! Halleluiah! Halleeeeeluiaaaaah! Happy Birthday!

"AAAAAAAH!" A zombie shouted.

Just then, a thirteen-year old girl jumped out from behind a tree. Upon noticing the squirrel next to a tree, Minaka blew it up with a toaster launcher that he had suddenly vomited up, despite never having ingested one in the first place. Then he noticed the girl by another tree (the one that was being mentioned in the FIRST sentence of this paragraph, lolz), so he grabbed a lamp and used it to beat off to her. He then jizzed all over the girl's entire body and into her mouth as he transformed into a super pedophile. The girl then drowned in cum, which was her lifelong dream.

"Minaka! What the Hell, you bastard?! Did you have sex with her too at some point?! DID YOU CHEAT ON ME, YOU PEDO-BASTARD?!" Takami, who was clearly enraged at this point, screamed in her husband's face.

"First, no. I've never screwed anybody but you, honey. Second, even if I ever decide to do so, you'll forgve me, right?" The madman asked nonchalantly.

A tick mark appeared on Takami's head. "NO WAY IN HELL, DUMBASS! Who would be so lenient with a lover who cheats on him or her?!" She screamed again.

"The author of this story, for one," Minaka casually answered.

"DON'T BRING _HIM _INTO THIS ARGUMENT! Besides, that was different! Sure, it didn't bother him, and it's also true that he told his fiánce that it was okay and that we all make mistakes, but she felt bad about cheating on him and apologized about it on her own accord! You, on the other hand, probably wouldn't even give two shits about being a two-timing bastard!" Takami screamed as another tick mark appeared on her head.

"Oh Takami! I'm hurt that you would think so lowly of me," Minaka said in mock sadness.

A third and final tick mark appeared on Takami's head as she balled up her fists. "Not as badly as you'll be hurting when I get through with you!" She screeched, stalking up to Minaka.

As Takami began her brutal assault on her husband's person, Goku and Kazehana resumed their conversation.

"So you're strong AND you catch on quickly. I like that in a man," She said in a lustful tone while beating his meat-er, cuddling him. For some reason unbeknownst to her, she had not been able to keep her hands off of him (George Takei: Oh my) ever since he winged her a few minutes ago. "However, I hate jerks, so I hang out with them, lolz. Anyways, that's right, the kiss creates a spiritual bondage-I mean bond between both Sekirei and Ashikabi that cannot be broken until one of them dies. As soon as a human kisses a Sekirei, they die, lolz. Actually, the kiss means they are stuck with each other for the rest of their lives, whether they want it or not. Now you can eat the baby and ask me for birds with a whip. Then we'll shit on the sun. Nun. Lolz. Weeaweeaweeawee! Yee," Kazehana explained to the Saiyan God.

This made Goku frown in disapproval, something that did not go unnoticed by his Sekirei. "Why does it bother you so much, my Ashikabi? The almighty creator, known as The Holy Crab In Heaven, created crabs so that people could eat them and DIE from a FALCON...PAAAAWNCH to the dickie, dickie, dickie! Pussy, pussy, pussy! Boobies, boobies, boobies! Big fat loose booby! AIEEEEEEEEEEEE! Yikyikyikyikyickeeeeee! 666! 18."

Goku gasped in surprise before excitedly shouting, "Pregnant ass-titties! You know what I'm thinking?! Nein (9) nein (9) nein (9)! 27."

"I think so, but if Jimmy cracks corn and no one cares, then why does he keep doing it?" The Sekirei asked as she went cross-eyed and smiled while letting her tongue hang out like an idiot.

"...AAAAAAAH!" Goku suddenly screamed out, followed by his head exploding.

Impossibluhbluhbluhbluhbluh!

Once Goku's head re-grew (...re-grew, lolz), he happily exclaimed, "That's amazing! I've only ever known a few people with that ability!" His expression suddenly became serious as he said, "Grab my stuff!"

Kazehana immediately grabbed his "stuff" and stroked it. The softness of her hands caused a warmth to spread throughout his body. The gentleness of her touch sent jolts of pleasure washing over him. Deer skin splattered against him. Then he jizzed. Suddenly, Michael Rosen appeared with a baby that was all dressed up in baby clothes, save for its big, hairy ballsack that hung out in the open. Michael then started fingering the baby right in its asshole. It immediately started to cry, which only caused Michael to go faster.

"Thanks Red!" Kazehana said.

After that, Goku said, "Anyways, yayz. I'm softly all for softly being together until death, but the soft fact that you've been softly robbed of that soft choice kind of irks me a bit...softly. Softie, soft, soft, sofeteey-soft, soft. Lolz."

A wooden sign had a battle of the 'nads.

However, it was Goku's earlier statement that had caught his Sekirei's attention.

"Wait, you know people that can actually read the minds of others?! Not even Sekirei can do that! A Sekirei and it's Ashikabi are able to naturally read each other's emotions because of the bond, but to actually read someone's mind is unheard of! Fuck me really hard and fast!" Kazehana shouted.

So Goku dropped his pants, and Kazehana gaped at the size of the Saiyan God's cock. It was huge, at least 12 centimeters in length. Actually, it was 12 inches long. Fun Fact #2: Saiyans are aliens, so they have larger dicks than humans in this story. Lolz.

Mark had a team of doodie.

Back on topic, how the heck was she supposed to stay sane if she wasn't even safe inside of her own mind?! Diabetic zombie pie.

"I see now! So THAT'S why I keep on getting funny feelings that aren't my own (George Takei: Oh my). This bond's weird. Come to think of it, I wonder why these bonds activate from a kiss...sis. Oh, and to answer your question, I _used _to know a few people who could do that. They've been dead for over three billion years, though," Goku replied casually before making a fist and bopping it into the palm of his other hand in realization. "Oh, that's right! I forgot about Vegeta! He can read minds as well."

Kazehana sweatdropped at how carefree he was being about all of this. _'How is it possible for him to be taking all of this so well? Doesn't anything ever faze this guy? Wait, over three billion years?! ...Well, with everything else that he's done today, I wouldn't be surprised if he's telling the truth. And who the Hell is Vegeta?! More importantly, does this fat make me look dress, and why does that make about as much sense as a leotard on steroids? Himlevavern,' _She mused.

"I am cornholeio! I need teepee for my bunghole! Weeeee! The bond activates when the Ashikabi's and Sekirei's DNA mix via saliva, usually through a kiss. Once this happens, their DNA merges together, and they, in a sense, become one with each other until one dies," She explained to the Saiyan God.

"Not weeee, but Wii U, lolz. Anyways, oh! So it's like the Fusion Technique, except that you can use it without both people having to become a single person! Man, that sounds really useful!" Goku exclaimed and hit his fist in his palm in realization while Kazehana looked at him incredulously upon hearing that statement.

"I'm a retard! Watch me walk funny! Weeeeeeeeee!" Minaka, who had been standing by idly this whole time, suddenly shouted as he began taking tiny steps while walking around in a circle.

Takami asked Minaka why he was being so mysterious, so he got angry and started crying, "WAH! WAH! I chopped a tree down! WAH! WAH!" Then he cried in the great cunt of Japan, despite the fact that he was also crying on Kamikura Island at the same time. ...Logic FTW, lolz.

Suddenly, an arrow materialized out of nowhere and somehow flew straight into his eye. "...AAAAAAAUGH!" Then he took an arrow to the knee.

"That hurt! Oh well, time for a song!"

***Dr. Ivo "Beethoven" Robotnik: Ode To The Pingas***

"Suck My Pin-gas, Suck My Pin-gas,

Pin-gas, Pin-gas, Pi-Pingas!

Suck My Pin-gas, Suck My Pin-gas,

Pin-gas, Pin-gas, Pi-Pingas!

Pin-gas, Pin-gas, Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi-Pingas!

Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi-Pinga-OUCH!"

***Song Abruptly Ends***

Minaka was cut off via frying pan to the face, courtesy of Takami. In response, the madman started silently shouting profanities. ...Or at least he tried to, anyways. It turned out that he sucked at using sign language. Therefore, he gave up on it.

"Wait, then how about, 'Shut Your Fucking Face, Ponyfucker' instead?" Minaka suggested, only to have a wooden sword that squirted soy sauce out of it's tip shoved up his ass.

Then the scene switched to a jar of mayonnaise.

Anyways, was Kazehana's Ashikabi really suggesting that it was possible for two people to merge into a single being?! Dur...yes. Well, she could ask him about that another time. Right now, she had something else that she had to get out of the way first.

"A-Anyways, I don't believe that I've introduced myself yet. I'm Sekirei number 03, Kazehana," she told her Ashikabi.

"Kazehana? How...gay," Goku said with a friendly smile.

Kazehana angrily shouted, "Don't talk shit about me!"

Goku gaped in shock for a moment before his head/face abruptly became a pizza.

"...BKAAAAAAWK!" A chicken screamed/squawked...squrawmked...as it appeared out of nowhere.

Goku, who snapped his fingers to change his head/face to it's original state, grinned sheepishly and said, "Baaaaaaa!"

...No. Goku actually said, "Oh, right. I'm Son Goku, and I'm a Saiyan from Earth."

"I ate diabetes. What's a Saiyan?" Kazehana asked Goku in confusion.

The wild Sekirei hurt itself in confusion and fainted! Goku gained 0.0000000001 EXP. Points! Lolz.

But seriously, her Ashikabi just seemed to get more mysterious by the second. Whenever she learned something new about him, it just brought up more questions, just like a retarded jackass does when sucking it's own dick.

"Hailing from Planet Vegeta, the Saiyans were the strongest race in the entire universe. As ruthless killers who lived for the heat of battle, we would go to different planets and fart all over the universe before exterminating entire civilizations. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTEERMINAAATE! Just like the Daeliks. The Saiyans worked for a galactic overlord known as Frieza, who would then sell the planets to the highest bidder. However, Frieza was afraid that a Super Saiyan would eventually rise up and crap on his reign of terror. In order to avoid this risk, he blew up our planet, killing all but a handful of us. Sus. I was sent here to Planet Earth when I was born, which was also the day that our planet was turned into space dust. When I arrived on this planet, I hit my head on a rock that was wearing a pointy wizard's hats and holding a wand when I was a baby, causing me to acquire amnesia. Along with loosing my memory, I also lost the viciousness that a Saiyan would normally have. That's why I call myself a Saiyan from Earth," Goku explained. "But if you ask Prince Vegeta, he will tell you that his father, King Vegeta, doomed his entire race and got his dick sliced off by Frieza when he pissed off the intergalactic space tyrant by asking him to flagalate his 'flagpole'."

...Then Goku blew up the moon. And there was much rejoicing. Wickee! Wickee! Wickee! Yeewee!

Kazehana fucked her imaginary horse-doctor before she shat bricks, a cock-shaped rock, a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and a garden hose. Actually, she sucked a horse dick. Actually, Kazehana's jaw had dropped and her eyes were wide throughout her Ashikabi's entire story. Intelligent lifeforms on other planets?! A galactic space overlord?! Space pirates?! Tittie-sprinkles! This had to be some kind of joke, right?! And why aren't any of these questions italicized and in single quotes, seeing as these are supposed to be Kazehana's thoughts?! Then, as if it were a sign from the Heavens, a new voice suddenly made itself known...

**Play the song "Ghost Nappa" by TeamFourStar. ...PLAY IT! XD**

"Hey guys, don't forget about me!" Ghost Nappa said as he suddenly appeared in front of the two. "Hi! I'm Ghost Nappa, and I am possibly not a sparrow! This is Goku! He's friends with Vegeta, who is a prison bitch."

* * *

Somewhere far away, an exasperated scream from a certain Saiyan Prince suddenly resounded throughout the universe.

* * *

The sight of the lovable Saiyan Ghost was, as the saying goes, "the straw that broke the camel's back", as Kazehana's mind overloaded and crashed. She now stood there staring at them motionlessly. "Oops, I think I brokeded her, Goku," Ghost Nappa said to the Saiyan God, who face-faulted at the comment.

Walking up to her, Goku put his hand on the female Sekirei's shoulder and used the Instant Transmission technique to return to The Realm Of The Gods.

As soon as they left Kamikura Island, the remaining four Sekirei, along with Minaka, awoke from their unconscious states (because Minaka and the others had CLEARLY forgotten what they'd been doing while Goku and Kazehana were talking...not, lolz) and noticed that Kazehana was missing. This made Minaka absolutely livid as he roared, "FIND SEKIREI NUMBER 03 AT ANY COST, NOW! NOBODY MUST KNOW OF OF YOUR EXISTENCES YET! I'll be installing a tracking device inside each of you this evening! NOW MOVE! Then you may suck my regal PINGAS! Oh, and one more thing: You shall now all refer to me by my new name...Betty! Hahah-Ouch!"

Takami, who had just hit Minaka over the head, yelled, "Oh no we won't! Your name is, and will continue to be, Minaka! Stop trying to rip off the movie, "Kung Pow: Enter The Fist!", jackass! Also, I hat ghosts!"

She then put a wig on Ghost Nappa's head...or at least she tried to, seeing as it passed through him and fell to the ground.

"That was a wig, not a hat," The Saiyan Ghost pointed out.

Takami shrugged and said, "No shit. Anyways, Minaka! You can't change your name to Betty!"

"Oh fine...killjoy," Minaka, who now wore make-up on his face, pouted before adding, "You know, I used to be a little girl who picked pretty daisies and frolicked out in the fields. The boys would always come up to me and shove their dicks in my tight, wet pussy and call me a sweet little bitch before cumming. In response, I would always happily babble like a retard and make baby sounds, such as goo-goo-ga-ga. Suddenly, surprise! Buttsex! Then I became a beautiful bird and sang the Anthems of Butt-faced Pedophiles and Sarphagopolis. Oh, now my penis (pingas) is hard from looking at those clouds."

He suddenly sees that Karasuba is staring at him. "Hi Minaka! Come over here so I can rape and hideously maim you."

"Okay," He said.

When Karasuba was done with him, Minaka looked at Takami and said, "Now as Scorpion from Mortal Kombat so eloquently worded it...GET OVER HERE! RAAWRLAWRLAWRLAWRLALA! PINGAS! PINGAS! PINGAS! PINGAS! PINGAS! PINGAS! PINGAS! PINGAS!"

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Takami screamed in horror as the madman sprinted towards her while she threw her hands up into the air and started running away from him as quickly as possible.

"Use force, Minaka," Darth Failure said in a soothing tone of voice.

Then a group of zombies, who had created their own rock band, suddenly popped up and started performing a song while spewing forth streams of vomit. Then a guy raped himself and jizzed out a teddy bear.

On that day, Sekirei No. 01/Miya, along with Sekirei No. 02/Matsu, left MBI for good.

As for the two humping zombies...well, they just continued to stay on the island and fuck each other's brains out until their bodies were eaten by a swarm of retarded vultures. Half of these vultures took too large of a bite and choked to death, while all but one of the rest of them somehow managed to drown themselves in oxygen a few minutes later. The last one drowned because it tried to breathe in seawater in the hopes of growing gills. A fish then swam up to the bird's dead body and started humping the shit out of it. A moment later, one last fart exited the dead vulture's ass while over an underwater volcano. The perverted fish was incinerated as the fart ignited and blasted the bird into space by it's rectum. The vulture was seen by all on the island, and in it's honor, it became the first creature to be dubbed an ass-blaster since the new type of tremor in the movie, "Tremors 3".

* * *

Alternate ending: While making out, Offenderman pulls on the hair of a girl he's about to rape, only for it to slip off...REVEALING THAT IT WAS ACTUALLY A WIG BEING WORN BY A CROSSDRESSING BLACK GUY WITH AN INCREDIBLY MUSCULAR PHYSIQUE. The now-revealed man dressing as a girl licks his lips seductively, and in a deep, baritone voice says, "Ooh yeah baby." Offenderman then screams like a little girl, wretches, and dies.

And thus the ultimate prank was pulled.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Sorry for the short length, but it's not easy when you have to type with your nose because both of your wrists are hurt. Well, that's all for chapter 2. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think. 'Till next time, peace out.**


	3. A Saiyan At Izumo Inn

**AN IMMORTAL GOD AND HIS DESTINED ONES**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sekirei, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES (A/N): In this chapter, there will be timeskips and re-writing of the history of Sekirei ****Numbers 02/Matsu, 08/Yume, &amp; 88/Musubi.**

**Chapter 3: A Saiyan At Izumo Inn**

Kazehana was in a total panic from the sheer amount of shock, awe, amazement, wonder, disbelief, fear, and several other feelings that made themselves known to her upon the 'rebooting' of her mind. Along with the barrage of new information that she had just learned about her Ashikabi, she was also now in a place that was unlike anything that she'd ever seen or experienced before! Not only did this area have a completely different feel to it than Planet Earth, but the sight was definitely a sign that this was anywhere BUT said planet!

"G-G-Goku? W-WH-WHERE A-ARE W-WE?! H-HOW D-DID W-WE G-G-GET H-HERE?! W-WHAT...WHAT I-IS T-THIS P-P-PLACE?!" Kazehana screamed/stammered out while trembling from many emotions that threatened to cause another mental overload.

"Well, well. It looks like we have an uninvited guest," came the sudden voice of Whis. His appearance resembled that of an effeminate man with teal-colored skin and white hair.

Whis's attire...is not important, mainly because he's not going to be in this fanfiction very much, nor are any of the other Gods, except for, of course, Goku...possibly Shenron...and possibly Vegeta.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?! GHOST NAPPA gets more attention than any of us?!" Mentally shouted all of the Gods in their realm to me, the nutjob writing this story.

"Eh, descriptions take too much time and are a royal pain in the ass, so yes," I replied as truthfully, I REALLY DO find descriptions to boooooring. I mean seriously, just go look it up on the internet!

Anyways, Bills, who looks like the statue of Anubus from that movie called, "The Mummy", nodded in agreement with Whis.

Next to agree with Whis's statement was Shenron (a.k.a. The Eternal Dragon God), who was in his 'human' form, which I actually feel the need to describe. Human-Form Shenron has green, scaly skin everywhere except for his humanlike chest and stomach, which were the skin color of a slightly tanned Caucasian human. He also has a draconic tail in place of a buttox. He has a green and scaly face with two red eyes, three long whiskers on each cheek, and a mouth with razor-sharp teeth. He has two very muscular, humanlike-though green and scaly-arms and hands. Each hand has three fingers and an opposable thumb, all with black, razor-sharp claws. He also has two very muscular, humanlike-though green and scaly-legs and feet. There are four black claws in each foot instead of toes. A short spike adorns each shoulder, each elbow and each knee, along with an antler on either side of his forehead. He also has long, green hair on his head.

This was followed by all the other Gods appearing with nods of their own, except for Vegeta, The other Super Saiyan God and The Prince Of All Saiyans, who just silently watched whilst leaning against a tree.

Kazehana could only turn pale and fall to her knees at the impossible sight of these...whatever these creatures were that she was looking at.

"Hey, calm down guys, she's here with me. That's makes it okay, right?" Goku said/asked lightheartedly, causing the other Gods to sweatdrop before Vegeta spoke up. "Kakarot, you idiot! That was one of the first things that all of the other Gods explained to us when we first came here!" The Saiyan Prince yelled at his longtime friend and rival with a vein popping up on his forehead. Vegeta just wanted to know why his fellow Saiyan God was always so absentminded. Then again, this IS Goku that's being talked about here, so it really wasn't that much of a surprise to the Saiyan Prince. Shocked, our hero replied, "WAH, REALLY?! I didn't hear any of that! I was too busy eating!" EVERYONE face-faulted upon hearing Goku's response, Kazehana and Vegeta included.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN THAT YOU WERE TOO BUSY STUFFING YOUR FACE TO EVEN NOTICE THAT THE OTHER GODS HERE WERE EXPLAINING EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS REALM, ALONG WITH THE KNOWLEDGE AND UNDERSTANDING OF EVERYTHING ELSE IN EXISTENCE, TO US?! YOU'RE A COMPLETE MORON, KAKAROT, YOU DOLT!" Vegeta screamed at the 'Saiyan from Planet Earth', causing Goku to flinch under his tone and immediately apologize profusely. Over time, The Saiyan Prince had become scarier than his deceased wife, Chi-Chi was during her lifetime.

"Anyways, don't worry, she's one of us now!" Goku said cheerfully. All of the Gods suddenly turned their heads towards our hero and gave him incredulous looks.

"Kakarot...what did you do?" Vegeta asked with uneasiness in his voice as the feeling of nervous dread started to grow inside of him. In his mind, The Saiyan Prince was hoping against hope that he was wrong about this.

"Well...she started getting hot around me, so I asked her if she needed any help. Next thing I knew, she kissed me, apparently grew wings, and called me her Ashikabi. I think that she might have turned her into God as well when she kissed me," Goku answered, causing the rest of the Gods-minus Kazehana, who was spazzing out at the moment-to drop to their knees in wide-eyed, mouth-gaping shock before slamming their heads repeatedly into the ground. When they were finished creating craters with their skulls, their shocked facial expressions were still in place, never having moved an inch.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot! Everyone, this is Kazehana. She's a Sekirei! Kazehana, these guys are my friends, and all of them are Gods! Welcome to the Realm Of The Gods!" Goku happily introduced.

Once again, Kazehana's brain malfunctioned; her body went numb; and she blankly stared straight ahead with a dumbstruck look on her face.

"Yikes, I think that I broke her!" Goku exclaimed.

"Are you sure this time, Goku? Because last time, you said that I brokeded her, but then she went back to normal, remember?" Ghost Nappa asked upon suddenly popping up next our hero.

"Well, you DID break her, but she returned to normal afterwards. She should be fine. See?" Goku answered nonchalantly and pointed at her as she started moving again before trying to continue where he left off, "Hey, Kaze...ha...na...?" However, Goku trailed off when his Sekirei started running all over the place and screaming like a psychotically insane banshee, unintentionally destroying the surrounding area.

"Okaaaay...maybe not," Goku said with a surprised, idiotic, and confused look on his face. "Thiiiis may take awhile...espeeeecially since she'll never have enough time to have sex before one of the Gods barges in on you two n this realm and starts scolding you both about fucking inside a holy place," Ghost Nappa told Goku, who just nodded in agreement. This...was DEFINITELY NOT going to be easy for her.

_Shinto Teito, 2020 A.D._

Goku and Kazehana have just arrived in Shinto Teito, Japan-previously known as Tokyo, Japan-at 6:00 in the evening via Instant Transmission, courtesy of the Ashikabi of Sekirei 03. The two had stayed in The Realm Of The Gods ever since Kazehana's unexpected visit there 14 years ago. Just today, both she and her Ashikabi had happily agreed to accept a request from all the Gods to return to Planet Earth and watch over the other Sekirei. Vegeta was also invited, but he refused...for now...since he could finally have some time to himself without being interrupted every few minutes by his fellow Saiyan God.

"Wow, Shinto Teito is a lot bigger than it used to be than back when it was called Tokyo. Now to find this 'Izumo Inn' place that our fellow Gods told us to stay at," Goku said as he and Kazehana walked out from behind the empty alleyway that they appeared in upon arriving in the city. Said empty alleyway just so happened to be only a block away from their desired destination, and this did not go unnoticed by the Sekirei of the Saiyan God. "Hmm...there are some power levels over that way that are higher than average, and I think that I recognize some of them too. I just hope that they aren't stirring up anymore trouble. Anyways, are you ready to go ask your old friends about where we can find Izumo Inn?" Goku asked Kazehana, whose eyes went wide in shock at this new revelation. She turned to look at him as though he was nuts, only to find that he had already gone ahead. 'I should've said known..., " the Sekirei Goddess thought to herself as she smacked her forehead with her palm.

_At Izumo Inn_

Miya was inside fixing dinner for Matsu, Homura, Yume, and Uzume-who were all helping set the table-when a knock was heard on the front door of Izumo Inn. "Hello? Anybody in there?" A voice called out from the inn. Ready to draw her sword, she moved to open the door with Matsu, Homura, Yume, and Uzume following close behind. They were all greeted by the sight of Son Goku when Miya opened the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Miya asked the Saiyan God a bit too pleasantly. Noticing this, Goku got a serious look on his face and stared Miya down before he smiled cheerfully and started to answer her question. "Yes, I-" However, he never got to finish his question before the voice of his Sekirei cut him off. "Goku, wait for me!" Kazehana whined cutely before noticing Miya and waving at her sheepishly.

Miya's eyes shot wide open, and tears threatened to escape from them as she fell on her knees and trembled weakly upon seeing a loved one that she'd thought was gone forever. "Ka...ze...ha...na...?" Miya weakly quivered out in between gasps, while everyone else living in Izumo Inn looked on with wide eyes from the shock of the sight of their sister that they'd only heard stories about.

If there was ever one thing that Goku couldn't bear to see, it was the sight of someone crying, ESPECIALLY when he felt like it was his fault. This caused him to always try to cheer them up, which sometimes backfired on him, like now.

"Oh no! Please don't cry, ma'am! I know that we left without telling you, and I'm really so-YIKES" Goku comically yelped as his apology was cut short when he opted to duck under a sword strike that was aimed at this neck. After all, he didn't want to feel guilty for letting her blade shatter against his neck too.

"YOU FUCKING BASTAAAAARD!" Miya screamed at Goku in a blinding rage while she kept swinging at-and missing-him with her sword. However, the power in her swings extended far beyond both the length and the width of her sword and tore the entire yard to nothing but dirt.

As Goku dodged another strike, he let a fireball sent by Homura to strike him, which, of course, had no effect on the Saiyan God. "THE FUCK?!" Homura squawked out indignantly, unable to believe what he was seeing. 'That didn't even damage him in the slightest?! Not only that, but he's even faster than Miya! That's beyond impossible for a human, though! Who...no, WHAT is this guy?! He CAN'T be human! What else could he be, though...?' Homura though fearfully.

"...T-This...isn't...possible...," Came the horrified whimper of Sekirei No. 08, Yume, who looked as though she'd seen The Devil himself.

Everyone else living in Izumo Inn-minus Miya, of course-quickly turned their heads towards Yume and asked her what the big deal was. So what if he was impossibly skilled? There were 108 of them and only 1 of him, so there wasn't any cause for alarm...right?

"The big deal...? You guys don't seem to understand the situation! Someone...like that...shouldn't even exist...! I have the ability to harness fate, as you all know. This guy...it's as if he OWNS fate itself! It almost seems like he has the power to decide the fate of anything and everything in existence-no, decide the fate OF existence with nothing more than a single thought!" She was barely able to whisper out because of the overwhelming sense of dread that she was feeling over this...whatever he was.

"You waited until JUST NOW you tell us this?! Besides, that's impossible! That would make him an all-powerful God!" Homura shrieked out in anger at the sheer absurdity of the idea. Preposterous, ridiculous, ludicrous, Dragon Icarus (Son Gohan's pet dragon, lolz)! If such a being exists, then why show up NOW, of all times?! What, did he come to blow up the world? Hell no, there'd be no need for him to bother coming all the way out here when he could just wish it away! So what the fuck was Yume smoking?! Drugs ruin your health, not improve it!

"I don't know, because this defies all logic. On top of that, Kazehana also seems just like him! Something just feels wrong about all of this. He's an unknown," Yume breathlessly whispered out before she, along with all of the other tenants at Izumo Inn, turned back to watch the fight between Miya and Goku.

"HOLD STILL, DAMN YOU!" Miya screamed at Goku again as she became more enraged with each swing. 'Why can't I hit him?! WHY?!' She thought, too blinded by anger to notice that she was outclassed in every conceivable way possible.

Suddenly, Miya smiled insanely as her sword appeared to cut through the Saiyan God, only to pale upon hearing his voice in a seemingly impossible location. "Sorry, but you're going to need to be a lot faster than that to keep up with me," Goku said from behind her. Eyes widening, she turned around to see his hand already stopped right beside her neck in what would've been a neck chop, had he followed through. This caused her eyes to bulge out of her skull, along with everyone else's residing in Izumo Inn.

'H-How did he get behind me?! Is he so fast that he can leave an afterimage of himself?! That's...impossible! There's just no way, is there?!' Miya thought frantically while trying to come up with a logical explanation for what had just happened. It was then that she realized the startling lack of damage caused by the amount of force she'd been putting behind her swings.

"Why isn't the city in ruins?! I mean it's a relief that nobody was hurt from my attacks, but how can there not even be a scratch to anything outside of Izumo Inn after I put everything I had into my attacks?! It doesn't make any sense!" Miya asked these thoughts of hers aloud without even noticing.

"Really?! That's fantastic! I'm so glad to see that you've changed for the better since the last time I knocked you and your other friends out back at that island 14 years ago! Well, to answer your question, I put a ki barrier up around this place so that no one would get hurt!" Goku exclaimed happily, causing Miya to yelp in surprise as she realized that she must've accidentally spoke her mind before he replied.

So this man actually cares about the well-being of EVERYONE?! Also...why was she suddenly feeling so...hot? Was...she actually turned on?! That would mean...she was reacting to him!

Pushing those thoughts aside for now, she contemplated his most recent statement. Wait, did this person just say that he actually managed to knock out all of them on Kamakura Island without anyone even noticing?! No human was THAT fast! Then again, it shouldn't be possible for a human to be anywhere near as fast as she was, either. Not only that, but he also claims to have set up a barrier of whatever this 'ki' was that could keep all of her full-powered strikes from breaching it?! Just what in the Hell was going on here?!

"You're lying! A human isn't capable of such a thing!" Miya shouted in anger at such a ridiculous notion.

"Whaddya mean? I've known humans that were each more than capable of dealing with all of you. Besides, I'm a Saiyan. Anyways, I'm getting really hungry, so I'm going to finish this fight now." Goku countered/replied nonchalantly.

'How can a human be capable of such a feat?! And what the heck is a Saiyan?!' Miya wondered in thought before shouting, "Let's finish this!"

Once again, Miya swung her sword at full-force, only this time, Goku didn't dodge. Using nothing but a finger, the Saiyan God blocked the attack. A look of horror suddenly appeared on the face of Sekirei No. 01, along with everyone else living at Izumo Inn. "How-GAH!" Miya never got to finish her question before receiving a neck-chop that knocked her unconscious.

All the tenants at Izumo Inn were now staring with eyes wide and mouths agape in shock at the sight before them. Someone other than a Sekirei had just defeated 'The Hanya Of The North' Miya, who's arguably the strongest of all 108 Sekirei, like she was nothing more than an insect!

A few minutes passed before Miya awoke to the sight of Goku kneeling down with his trademark Son grin. "Hey, you're awake! That was a good fight. Here, can you stand?" The Saiyan God asked her happily and offered her a hand. She was too dumbstruck to notice this, however, and just continued to stare into his coal-black eyes. His eyes...they were so full of life, so full of love for everyone. They were the eyes of one who holds endless power, yet is pure of heart.

Suddenly, Miya's heart rate skyrocketed and her breathing became very heavy and ragged. Heat started building up between her legs, and she started to get feverish. She felt hot, WAY too hot for it to be anything other than a reaction to the Saiyan God, and it was taking all of the willpower she had to keep it at bay. 'What the Hell am I thinking?! I only belong to my deceased husband, Takehito! I can't cheat on him!' Miya thought as she fought against this reaction to the man before her now, who was now looking at her in confusion. Just as she started to regain control over herself...Ghost Nappa happened.

"Hi Goku! Guess what, buddy? I'm moving in with you! Yaaaaay," Ghost Nappa said as he suddenly popped into existence next to the Saiyan God's head. This resulted in Miya screaming in with the voice of a little 6-year old girl, followed by her jumping up in fright and unintentionally tackling and landing on top of Goku while catching his lips in her own.

And just like that, all of the tenants at Izumo Inn turned white, along with their clothes, as they passed out with a shocked 'WHAT THE FUCK' expression that adorned the face of each one of them.

"WAH-MMPH!" The Saiyan God's surprise yelp was cut short and became muffled when Miya's lips locked with his own. Wings shot out of the purple-haired Sekirei's back and started to grow in size with no end in sight.

This ever-increasing feeling of ecstacy that Miya was feeling from the winging was incredible, but she was also fully aware that it SHOULD HAVE ended by now. So why hadn't it? Why was her level of pleasure still rising by the second? Would it ever end?! It was becoming too much! On this man...she was going to...going to...!

"F-Forgive me, Takehito! I'M CUMMING, MY ASHIKABIIIIIIII!" Miya screamed as the pleasure overtook her. Because Goku's Godly energy had become infused with her from the kiss, the purple-haired Sekirei's load was far greater than usual. She jizzed all over Goku's 'package' while sensually rubbing her soft, wet crotch up against his own, causing him to blush in extreme discomfort over kissing another woman.

2 minutes later, Miya fainted from the strain of the neverending surge of pleasure she felt while kissing Goku, who now had a mortified look on his face.

"Wow bro, you move fast! I didn't think that you'd be cheating on your wife so soon, bro! I'm just...Saiyan," Ghost Nappa said, only to get chirping from a cricket. "Jeez, tough crowd."

Kakarot immediately jumped up and said to Ghost Nappa, "Hey, don't give me that! You're the one who caused this!"

"Uhh, you're welcome!" Came the reply of the Saiyan Ghost.

"Uh, Goku, sweetie? You DO know that you ARE allowed to have multiple SEKIREI, aren't you? So cheer up, because you haven't even done anything wrong," Kazehana told Goku, who just face-faulted. Apparently, Sekirei traditions are different from most people in the universe.

"You're weeeeelllcoooome," Ghost Nappa said once again.

Just then Miya woke up looking like she'd just been through Hell. "I-I have a message for you two. W-Welcome to Izumo Inn, aha. Enjoy your stay, ahahah...ahahahahah!" Miya laughed out like she was going hysterical. Well she kinda was, so...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**That's it for chapter 3! If you want, then comment and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Until next time, peace out.**


	4. Minaka & The 3rd Disciplinary Squad

** AN IMMORTAL GOD AND HIS DESTINED ONES**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sekirei, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**A/N: Also******, remember that I've kept Goku around long enough-over 3 billion years-that he had enough time to master ALL of his God abilities, making him omnipotent/all-powerful in this story.********

**Goku could also be all-knowing as an omnipotent being, but he would probably CHOOSE-as an omnipotent being is able to choose-not to let himself be all-knowing, since life would be more fun (for Goku, anyways) to have surprises, rather than allowing himself to know everything. It would make life boring for Goku since it's him, after all. Also, yes, Goku can control it, I just thought that I'd pull a Hercule back during the Main Buu saga on The World Of The Kais, where Goku tested him to see if he was really as strong as he claimed to be with a small energy blast, only to put Hercule out of commission and disappointing Goku.**

**Chapter 4: Meeting: Minaka And The 3rd Disciplinary Squad**

_At MBI Headquarters_

"WHAAAAAAAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT SEKIREI NO. 03, KAZEHANA, HAS BEEN ALIVE ALL OF THIS TIME, AND YET NONE OF YOU WERE ABLE TO FIND HER UP UNTIL NOW?! WHAT THE FUCK AM I EVEN PAYING YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS FOR, ANYWAYS?!" Minaka roared at one of his subordinates who had been sent to give him this startling and incredibly important information. This wasn't supposed to have happened! What about his damn game, 'The Sekirei Plan'?!

"Do ANY of you know what would happen if this little secret got-?!" Minaka suddenly stopped talking upon receiving a NEW source of information, though not exactly in the way he was expecting.

"Boo." Minaka screamed and wet himself upon the sudden appearance of...Ghost Nappa! "Hi! I'm Ghost Nappa, and this is...aw crap, I forgot to ask Goku to come along...or Vegeta. He was a prison...bitch. Anyways, I had something I wanted to...uh...you okay there, buddy? Buddy? Hello?"

Minaka had fainted.

The head of MBI regained consciousness 5 minutes later, shooting up to his feet with a startled shout. "NOOOO! GHOST-RAPED! PRISON BITCH! HEL...oh, just a dream," Sighing in relief, Minaka stood up and turned around, only to scream like a 4-year old little girl about to be squished by an 18-wheeler semi-tractor trailer at seeing Ghost Nappa still there.

"Wow, I didn't know you were into that kinda thing. I'm not into that kind of thing, personally, but if you WANT, I could call one of my ghost pals up and-" The Saiyan Ghost started to offer in an attempt to be helpful before being cut off by Minaka. "NOOOO! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Minaka roared at his tormentor.

"Okay, jeez! You didn't hafta yell. Anyways, nobody knows about the big-boobed babe yet, other than a purple-haired landlady who's letting her stay at an inn in this city. I think it was called 'I Sumo Inn,' or something," Ghost Nappa told Minaka, who sweatdropped at that last bit of information. It didn't matter too much though, as the head of MBI already knew the place that...it...was talking about.

"TCH! I should've known that SHE had something to do with this! So why are you telling me all this, anyways? I'm guessing that you're not just telling me this out of the goodness of your heart," Minaka scowled as he asked the Saiyan Ghost.

"Uh, DUH, I'm a ghost, not an angel! I just felt sorry for you after seeing you freak out like that," Ghost Nappa told Minaka, which caused him to face-fault. Okay, so this ghost didn't tell him out of kindness, but out of pity. This spirit kinda pissed him off. Well whatever, at least 'it' was giving him the information that he wanted.

Seeing Minaka gesturing for him to continue speaking, Ghost Nappa happily complied. "Well, I know all of this because she lives with my buddy, Son Goku. He wears an orange gi with the kanji for 'Turtle' on the back. He wears a blue undershirt beneath his gi, a blue wristband on each arm, a blue belt around his waist, and 2 blue boots with a yellow stripe down the middle. He has black, spiky hair that seems to defy gravity, coal black eyes, and light skin. She calls him her 'Assy Doggy', whatever the fuck THAT is," Ghost Nappa finished, followed by Minaka face-faulting for the second time during his conversation with the wacky spirit that night.

Suddenly, a deranged grin made its way onto the features of Minaka. "My, my. This is the best news that I've heard in 14 years! I can't wait for a chance to speak with him! I've got some things that I need to...take care of, so if you wouldn't mind lea...ving...? What the Hell?! He already left?! As I thought, that ghost is maddening," Minaka sighed before going back to his newest top priority as the deraged grin from before returned to his face. Miya or no Miya, he wanted to have some fun tonight with his newest player.

Before that, though, he needed to have someone remove the dead body of the 78-year old MBI Agent who had been sent to inform him about the sudden discovery of Sekirei No. 03. Ghost Nappa's sudden appearance had caused said MBI Agent to die from a fear-induced heart attack

_At Izumo Inn_

It has been one hour since Goku winged Miya and became a resident of Izumo Inn, along with Kazehana. During that time, the two new tenants had moved into room 202 (on the second floor). When the wind user told the Immortal Saiyan God that she couldn't wait until 'their first night together', though, the purple-haired Sekirei told her that they both were to move in with her instead. Kazehana started to protest, but the wind user had a quick change of heart after the landlady of Izumo Inn brought out her hanya mask.

It was now 7:00 at night, and Miya had just finished cooking dinner. As soon as she said the word 'dinnertime', Goku used his Instant Transmission to appear right in front of her, causing the purple-haired Sekirei to let out a startled scream. "Goku! Never scare me like that again!" She yelled at the Saiyan God, who suddenly started apologizing profusely and begging for her not to use her 'Frying Pan Of Doom' on him. Just the thought of it made him shiver from the pain. Super Saiyan God or not, that thing hurt like Hell!

Chuckling darkly at finding his weakness, his purple-haired Sekirei agreed to spare him just this once. "R-Right. Anyways, let's eat, I'm starving!" Goku exclaimed in glee before running to the table and taking a seat next to the head of the table.

Sweatdropping at Goku's overenthusiasm, Miya put everyone's food on the table while waiting for everyone else to come down. Upon receiving his plate, the Saiyan God smiled had a big smile on his face, and a waterfall of drool started pouring out of his mouth. Suddenly, Goku felt a ladle break against the back of his head. "OUCH!" Goku cried out before turning around to see his purple-haired Sekirei smiling sweetly at him and telling him that there wouldn't be any drooling at the table. However, she ended up face-palming and letting out an annoyed groan of defeat when his saliva started leaked out of his nose and ears upon trying to hold it in.

5 minutes later, everyone arrived to eat dinner. Everyone at the table, minus Kazehana, were wide-eyed in shock and awe as they witnessed the Saiyan God finish off his 10th plate. "More please!" Goku said, causing everyone to face-fault before Miya got back up and refilled his plate. 20 more plates later, Goku thanked Miya for the meal as everyone else looked at him in disbelief. "Where does it all go?! He's like a bottomless pit! How does he stay so in shape after eating that much food?!" Uzume asked in amazement, Goku earned a sweatdrop from everyone when he told them that he guessed that he just had a high metabolism. 'Who the Hell has a metabolism like THAT?! Not even Sekirei can eat as much as he can!' Everyone other than Kazehana thought with a sigh.

Suddenly, the living room TV turned on to reveal Minaka! "Hello! Is Son Goku available?" Minaka hollered so that someone could hear him. Nobody seemed to be in the living room, so speaking loudly seemed to be the best course of action. Suddenly, Goku, along with everyone other than Matsu, ran up to the living room TV. "WOAH! Hey, how are you speaking to me through the TV?! That's incredible! I'm Goku!" Goku exclaimed excitedly while Minaka just sighed before saying, "Congratulations, Goku! It seems that you have been chosen to take part in the game known as, 'The Sekirei Plan'! I'm Minaka Hiroto, the host of this game and the head of MBI. You were really hard to track down, you know," Minaka announced.

Just then, Goku got a big smile on his face and replied, "Hey, yeah, I remember you now! You're that guy who I knocked unconscious, along with the other 5 Sekirei, back on that island 14 years ago when I left with Kazehana, right? I'm sorry that I forgot to let her tell you goodbye last time. Anyways, how have you been, Minaka? Have you changed your evil ways yet? You must have if you wanna play a game now! Oh, come to think of it, how did you find me? I don't really recall giving you my address or anything. I must've just forgotten. Oh well!" Goku said/asked both happily and excitedly.

Just then, Ghost Nappa appeared!

"Hi guys! Oh, hi Minaka! This is my friend, Goku! Hey Goku! This guy wanted to know where you were, so I told him! I hope you don't mind, buddy!" Ghost Nappa greeted. Everyone except for Goku and Minaka just screamed and clutched their heads at what the lovable Saiyan Ghost had just done. Everyone other than Goku and Minaka face-faulted again when Goku told the ghost that he didn't mind at all, though an angry tick mark did appear on the forehead of the MBI Conglomerate President.

Minaka strained to keep his voice calm as he explained the rules to Goku. "Yeah, but I think that I'D rather be the one doing the fighting. Though they don't really seem to be all that strong if they're anything like the ones from 14 years ago," Goku replied nonchalantly.

The head of MBI's eyebrow twitched a couple of times before an evil grin made it's way onto his face. "So...not only do you clam to have been the one responsible for the 14-year disappearance of Sekirei No. 03, but you also claim that you defeated all of us as well? Then surely you won't mind if we send the 3rd Disciplinary Squad over to test your abilities, right? After all, we have to be sure that you're not lying just to scare away the competition and get an unfair advantage. Hahahahaha!" Minaka cackled out.

All but Kazehana, Goku, and Miya-who formed extremely angry expression on her face-gasped in horror at what Minaka had just said. He was sending those 3 here?!

"Ah, that makes sense! Sure, that's fine, but don't you guys have anyone stronger then those three? No offense, but they're really weak. They can't even blow up a planet, much less the universe," The Saiyan God said in dissapointment, causing everyone's but Kazehana's and Ghost Nappa's eyes to bulge about 4 inches out of their skulls, as well as their jaws to drop to the floor.

Deciding to pretend that she didn't hear anything after the first sentence of his previous response, Uzume yelled, "Goku, do you have a deathwish or something?! You're not really planning on fighting them all three of them by yourself, are you?!" She didn't want anyone else to die at their hands!

Turning his head, Goku told them that it'd be fine. "Don't worry, this won't take long. You all can all come along and watch if you want. After all, I can sense that they're far too weak for me," he replied with his famous Son grin before walking out the front door, leaving everyone else except for Kazehana and Ghost Nappa in shock. Did Goku just just tell them that he can sense how tough his opponents are?! Still worried, everyone in Izumo Inn followed the Saiyan God out the back door and into the front yard, leaving Minaka staring through the other side of the screen with a dumbstruck look on his face.

_In the front yard of Izumo Inn_

Goku and everyone else in Izumo Inn walked out into the front yard just in time to see the arrival of The 3rd Disciplinary Squad that consisted of the Sekirei Karasuba, Benitsubasa, and Haihane. "So the muscular guy in the orange outfit is the arrogant little bastard who claimed to have defeated us and taken Kazehana 14 years ago, is he? Then let's see how he does against my two subordinates," Karasuba thought to herself before gesturing for them to attack the Saiyan God.

Both Sekirei 104 and 105 charge Goku and yell their attacks out in unison, "It's over! 'Talons Of Execution!,/'Blood Festival!'" Goku just stood there, motionless, as both attacks hit their mark.

"GOKU!" Everyone residing in Izumo Inn, other than Ghost Nappa and Kazehana, cried out, fearing the worst.

Miya started running towards them in a blind rage before a hand belonging to Kazehana suddenly grabbed the purple-haired Sekirei. When she looked over in shock at Kazehana for stopping her, the landlady of Izumo Inn suddenly saw the smirk on Kazehana's face. Miya looked at her in confusion, not understand why the wind user was smirking at a time like this. "Just watch," Kazehana told Miya in a knowing voice before turning her head back towards the scene.

With a smirk, Karasuba, Benitsubasa, and Haihane turned around to leave, only for their eyes to bulge 4 inches out of her upon witnessing this seemingly impossible sight of what-or rather, who-now in front of them. Their opponent, who they thought dead, was now in front of them!

"You two are...kinda weak. You could really use a lot more training," Goku suddenly said, much to the ire of both Benitsubasa and Haihane. Thinking of it as nothing more than a cheap trick. Well, Hercule Satan thought exact same thing so long ago at The Cell Games, and look what happened to him.

"Shut the fuck up, you damn monkey! You get one lucky break and you think that you're better than us?! Don't kid yourself! You're a million years too young to be telling us that kinda crap!" Benitsubasa and Haihane both yelled at the omnipotent Saiyan God before using the same attacks again, only for Haihane's eyes to widen in shock and horror as her scythe-like gauntlets to shatter upon making contact with his neck. Benitsubasa didn't fair any better either, as her arm shattered upon making hitting his face, causing her to scream in disbelief and agony.

Karasuba was the most shellshocked of the three, as the sight of this 'human' taking both of her subordinates' attacks and not even receiving a scratch. On top of that, their attacks were self-destructive! He had just put them both out of commission without even attacking! How was such a thing even possible?!

Suddenly, Goku fased out and appeared right behind them faster than anyone could track. "I win," the omnipotent Saiyan God said from behind his oponents with his hands against their necks in the form of a chop.

On the sidelines, everyone's except for Ghost Nappa's and Kazehana's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and their jaws hung open upon the sight of Goku defeating two Sekirei of the 3rd Disciplinary Squad without so much as breaking a sweat. Shellshocked, the only thought that ran through their minds was, '_WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUCK?!'_

"Benitsubasa! Haihane! You've both lost! Get back here now! It's MY TURN now! Hahahaha!" Karasuba laughed maniacally. The two quickly returned, as there was no stopping her when she gets like this.

Blinking in confusion, Goku asked skeptically, "Are you sure? You seem really weak." Oh, he was asking for it now. Upon receiving an angry nod from Karasuba, Goku decided to test her claim. "Alright then, here," The Saiyan God said as he formed a small ki blast and threw it at Karasuba, who tried to block it, only for it to send her flying towards the nearest building in Shinto Teito. Reacting quickly, he used Instant Transmission to get beside Karasuba and pull her out of the way of the energy blast before smacking it towards the moon and blowing it to bits.

"WHEW! That was close!" Goku said in great relief as he held the now-pale and terrified Karasuba, who was starting to break out into a nervous sweat, bridal-style before finishing with, "I guess we're gonna need another moon, though."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**That's it for this chapter! Please comment and tell me what you thought. I'm willing to listen to any suggestions. Until next time, peace out.**


	5. Of Horror And Pranks

**AN IMMORTAL GOD AND HIS DESTINED ONES**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sekirei, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for all the support. It means a lot to me.**

**Chapter 5: Of Horror And Pranks**

It was gone. The moon was no more. A "_human_" had just blown it up as though it was child's play. It was too much to take in. Friend or foe, everyone at the Maison Izumo fainted, except for Ghost Nappa (for obvious reasons), Kazehana, and Son Goku himself after his battle with the third The 3rd Disciplinary Squad. There were no shocked reactions, just the sound of the bodies of all but one of those-Karasuba fainted in Goku's arms-who fell unconscious falling to the ground with a thud.

Upon Kazehana's request, the Saiyan God wasted no time in bringing the moon back into existence (with a mere thought). Once that was done, she then asked him to immediately return The 3rd Disciplinary Squad to Minaka at MBI Headquarters. She explained to her Ashikabi that is way, nobody else at Izumo Inn would ask questions later if they woke up to the sight of the moon and no signs of The 3rd Disciplinary Squad. She didn't think that they ought to know everything about him all at once, and especially not after meeting with someone in under a day, if her experience was anything to go by.

Agreeing to honor her request, Goku found Minaka's life force and picked up the other two members of The Disciplinary Squad. He then used the Instant Transmission technique to return his three unconscious opponents back to The President Of MBI.

_At MBI Headquarters_

Minaka was currently busy trying to figure out the reason for the sudden disappearance and reappearance of the moon while waiting for The 3rd Disciplinary Squad to return with the report on Son Goku's demise. Then, without warning, the Saiyan God himself suddenly appeared right in front of him out of thin air. The head of MBI gasped in shock upon the sight of the man before him carrying all three members of The 3rd Disciplinary Squad in his arms.

"Here you are," Goku said to Minaka as he placed the girls on the floor beside each other and asked, "So? Did I pass?"

Minaka face-faulted before recovering and giving the Saiyan God an affirmative nod. "It seems that I was wrong about you. I'll get the full report from them when they wake up," Minaka told Goku, who gave him his famous Son grin and the peace guesture with two of his fingers.

Just then, Karasuba began stir, and she opened her eyes to the sight of Minaka talking to the guy that had just blown up the moon less than 2 minutes ago.

Her eyes widened; her mouth hung open; and she began to shake uncontrollably as her face adopted a look of absolute shock and terror at the sight of Goku. When she turned around to look at the night sky, she blinked twice in disbelief before rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't just imagining it. Upon opening them again, she saw that the moon was still there. The question on her mind was how such a thing was possible. Both Benitsubasa and Haihane were still unconscious and lined up on either side of herself. It also didn't help ease her confusion to see that the spiky-haired man-who was responsible for it all-was talking with Minako in such a casual manner.

"What's going on?" Karasuba wondered out loud.

"Hey, you're awake! Good fight, by the way. Well, I gotta go, so bye, and take care," Goku voiced out before using Instant Transmission to immediately arrive back at Izumo Inn.

Karasuba was shellshocked upon witnessing the Saiyan God vanish into thin air. She just couldn't figure out how the spiky-haired man was able to do that. Well, whatever, there was a different question on the mind of 'The Black Sekirei' that was bugging her far more than any of the others that she had about Goku.

"Minaka, I saw that man form a glowing, yellow ball in his hand. It was about the size of a baseball, but the moon was destroyed by the explosion that was caused by the tiny yellow orb. So how is it still there?" Karasuba asked the head of MBI.

It shouldn't have been possible. She felt the heat behind the ki blast, so it wasn't just a lame, dirty trick or a dream. There was a round, baseball-size hole in her clothing from where it had hit her in the stomach as proof. She could even feel the seemingly impossible amount of power behind the blast, and it was easily enough to destroy the moon. It DID destroy the moon...right? Or was it only the part about the moon being destroyed that was an illusion, while everything else was real? ...A genjutsu...THAT sounded absurd, for a human anyways. Was she unknowingly drugged by someone either before or during her mission? No, she saw the moon again BEFORE the guy she fought vanished into thin air, so it would've already worn off by that time. So what was going on?

"So...you saw the moon dissapear too...correct?" Minaka's voice immediately snapped Karasuba from her thoughts. A couple second later, the eyes of 'The Black Sekirei' widened upon processing his question. If he'd seen the same thing, then drugging and genjutsu could probably be ruled out, and his tone seemed to indicate a possible solution.

Suddenly, Karasuba's blood ran cold as she noticed something foreign about the way he asked the question. It was his voice. She had never heard him sound like that ever since the first time they had met, and something about it just felt HORRIBLY wrong. His tone was so...deathly serious, so grave, and so filled with fear that he just didn't seem like Minaka anymore. Whatever it was that had The President Of MBI so spooked could only mean that the answer he had arrived WAS NOT a very pretty one, or at least not for him. It was causing Karasuba to feel something that she had never experienced in all her life up until now: Dread.

"Okay, out with it. What answer did you arrive at that's gotten you so worked up, Minaka?" Karasuba demanded/asked the mad genius, the she wasn't looking forward to hearing his reply.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! You just don't get it, do you?! A couple of minutes after thamt guy blew the moon into space dust, it returned in a it just popped back into existence!" Minako began ranting at Karasuba, much to her chagrin. However, the last part of what he had just yelled out had was news to her. NOW she was interested as he continued ranting, "There are only 3 possibilities here based on what you have just told me, and NONE OF THEM are going to be anything short of the worst possible scenario FOR EVERYONE ON EARTH! The 1st possibility is that there are other planets out there with intelligent lifeforms far more powerful and/or advanced in technology than either the Sekirei or humans! Therefore, they sent him here to possibly either enslave or destroy us all!The second possibility is that he's an omnipotent God that may or may not have come here to destroy us all!The 3rd possibility is that he is The Devil himself, come straight from Hell with a ghost to most likely DESTROY US ALL! NOW TELL ME HOW I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO FREAK THE FUCK OUT!" Minaka roared out at the end of his tyrade.

"I think you've lost...your...mind...?!" Karasuba squeakily trailed off at the end of her comment upon the sight of a foul, pitch-black ooze that had suddenly just started pouring out of the walls inside of his office.

It only took about 2 seconds for the black ooze to cover the entire room and everything else in it that wasn't human. Then everything was covered in darkness. Crap.

"T-TH-THIS I-IS...?! NOOOOOOOO!" Minaka screamed out in terror while shaking so violently that it made seizures and spazzing out look calm in comparison.

Karasuba wasn't holding up too well, either, though she was doing significantly better than the her boss at the moment. Suddenly, the ground in front of them split open to reveal something far worse than a bunch of ordinary flames shooting out of it.

The fissure in the darkness that lay before the two was glowing not orange, yellow, nor blue from flames. Instead, it glowed a dark crimson red color that smelled of sulfur, along with a second color so dark that it made the color black look like a light source in comparison.

Suddenly, the fissure closed up almost instantly, but not before some glowing, gray smoke shot out of it just as it closed. Except for the glowing, gray smoke, everything was pitch-black once again. Just before the smoke faded a couple of seconds later, both Minaka and Karasuba caught the slightest glimpse of a shadow that somewhat resembled a pony walking through the smoke...

Now the two of them were petrified with fear, and their bodies refused to move. Suddenly, a small amount of flames appeared from nowhere and illuminated the darkness just a few inches in front of them. Just then, the thing that made the shadow from behind the gray smoke started to walk into the light of the fire...

**A/N: Pinkie Pie Smile . exe**

Both Minaka and Karasuba now officially considered themselves royally fucked. This horrifying...whatever the fuck it was now stood inches from the two's faces. It's shape somewhat resembled a pony, BUT that's where the similarities ended. It's body color was a dark, blood-red crimson with pitch-black gashes in it's body. The abomination had pitch-black holes where it's eyeballs and eyelids SHOULD'VE BEEN. It's gums were completely black, and it's teeth were...well, just look up Pinkie Pie smile . exe on google for a picture of this thing.

**"I'VE COME FOR YOUR SOULS!"** The horrifying creature roared at the two in a demonic voice.

Deciding to attack it, Karasuba's sword cut right through the monstrocity, only for it to regenerate. It opened it's mouth, which was pitch black inside, impossibly wide and put it around both the necks of Karasuba and Minaka.

As soon as it's mouth was about to close and bite off their heads, it stopped less than an inch away from their necks upon hearing them each let out a bloodcurdling scream while shutting their eyes. A few seconds later, however, they realized that they weren't dead yet. Opening their eyes, they saw the abomination from Hell standing before them with it's mouth back in place and NOT around their throats anymore.

Suddenly, the black ooze went away, and the room returned to normal as a voice that was all too familiar came from the abomination's mouth. Then it pulled out a cell phone, and it recorded 30 seconds of both the horrified Minaka and Karasuba.

"WOW! That's a keeper! I also just uploaded this video of you two both pissing AND shittting yourselves onto YouTube! You guys are gonna famous!" The voice said once it's owner had separated from the horrifying-looking creature, to reveal...GHOST NAPPA!

"Thanks for letting me borrow your body, smile . exe!" The Saiyan Ghost hollered out to the horrifying creature, now known as smile . exe, when it jumped back into the fissure that had suddenly reappeared before it closed up again.

Then both Karasuba and Minaka passed out from the mortification that Ghost Nappa had just caused them.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**That's a wrap for this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to comment and tell me your thoughts. Until next time, peace out.**


	6. Hero!

**AN IMMORTAL GOD AND HIS DESTINED ONES**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sekirei, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 6: Hero!**

_At Izumo Inn_

The next morning, Goku awoke to find both Miya and Kazehana each holding one of his arms between their boobs as they slept on either side of him. Other than Ghost Nappa and Kazehane, everyone else in both Izumo Inn and on the planet had completely forgotten about anything that happened after dinner last night, as he recalls his action(s)/thought(s) from back then.

_[Flashback]_

_Last night, everyone living in Izumo Inn who had fainted had awoken an hour later in their beds. Instead of taking any risks, the omnipotent Saiyan God decided that it would be best to erase everyone's memories on the planet in regards to the moon and last night's meeting with Minaka, along with the fight that took place shortly thereafter. So one mere thought from Goku later, and everyone all around the world were scratching their heads in confusion at not being able to remember anything since 7:00 (at Shinto Teito, Japan's time of the day). He even with another thought, MBI's satellite, along with all the rest of electronics in the world, lost all data since that time. On a side note, many gamers were pissed off at their consoles that night._

_[Flashback End]_

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed throughout the building, waking up both Miya and Kazehana. Startled, Miya jumped up and drew her sword, ready to attack whatever it was that dared inside her property. Kazehana just bursted out in laughter, confusing the purple-haired landlady. When asked what was so funny, the wind user pointed to Goku, whose stomach let out another loud roar. Miya face-faulted upon hearing the Saiyan God ask her what was for breakfast with his famous Son Grin.

Regaining her composure, the purple-haired landlady told her Ashikabi that they would need to eat at a restaurant because he had eaten everything left in the house during dinner last night.

"Gosh, I'm really sorry about that, Miya. I guess that my appetite is just really big," Goku apologized, causing Sekirei No. 01 to smile while a sweatdrop rolled down the back of her head. Calling her Ashikabi's appetite 'really big' was the understatement of the millenia, in the purple-haired landlady's opinion. Still, it wasn't all bad.

"It's alright, Goku. Besides, we can now go on a breakfast and grocery shopping date this morning!" Miya exclaimed cheerfully as the Saiyan God grinned again.

_On The Streets Of Shinto Teito_

Goku was looking for a place to eat while walking around with Miya holding one of his arms between her chest. Because of his sleeveless gi and undershirt, Sekirei No. 01 was able to see how perfectly built and defined these two appendages of his were, and it made her heart melt in bliss at the sight of the them. They were also unbelievably tough, fast, and stong, if her 'match' from yesterday was anything to go by. She couldn't believe that she was able to hold onto his seemingly perfect arms like this, and she wanted this to last forever. However, fate decided to be an ass by choosing that exact moment to intervene.

"Hey, look out!" A voice called from above them. Looking up, Miya saw a woman who had jumped off of a building, and was now falling towards the two of them. Holding up an arm, Goku caught the falling woman his hand gently, shocking both her and Miya greatly.

"Oh my gosh, are you hurt?! I'm so sorry, sir! I knew that I shouldn't have jumped from that high up, but I did anyways. Please, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you, then please tell me, and I'll do my best to do it," The woman apologized to the Saiyan God.

"Nah, it's fine, don't worry about it. Besides, I'm just fine. See?" Goku replied cheerfully as he gently put her down and started stretching to prove his point. "I'm just glad that you're okay. Oh, I'm Goku, by the way," He finish with another one of his famous Son grins, causing her to blush slightly.

"Hi Goku, I'm Sekirei No. 88, Musubi! I'm a Fist Type! Nice to meet you!" Musubi exclaimed to Goku enthusiastically.

Just as soon as she finished introducing herself, though, a bolt of lightning headed straight towards them. Musubi was going to try and grab Goku and pull him out of the way, only to find that she, along with the purple-haired woman with him, was already back 10 feet from the spot of where the lightning hit and in the arms of that same man she was going to try to save.

**PLAY THE SONG: "Hero"**

**by Skillet**

Eyes widening in utter shock at what had just happened, Musubi suddenly felt her feet touch the ground as her savior set her down gently once again. As the lightning twins-Hikari and Hibiki-landed 10 feet in front of them and demanded to hand Musubi over, Miya was about to retaliate, but Goku put his arm in front of her before he started walking calmly towards them with a serious look in his face.

"I'll give you two one chance to leave now. Otherwise, I'll have to stop you," The Saiyan God said to the twins, who just smirked in response. "YOU stop US?! Hah, don't make me laugh! If you play the hero that badly though, then we'll just kill you too!" Hikari and Hikibi both yelled in unison only to hear him say, "You can try if you want, but you're both way too weak to hurt me."

They were pissed. Not caring about the rules anymore, both Hikari and Hikibi charge up their strongest lightning attacks. Upon combining them together to form one massive attack, they launch it straight at Goku. "You'll die now!" Both Hibiki and Hikari yelled at the Saiyan God in a rage. Smirking, the blast made contact with him, causing a dust cloud to obscure the view of the battlefield.

"GOKU! NOOOOO!" Both Miya and Musubi screamed out in terror as the blast made contact with the Saiyan God.

"Hmph, that probably reduced him to ashes," Hikari said with a smirk before Hibiki just grunts in annoyance, not wanting to go through all the shit that they were sure to get for breaking the rules and.'killing' a 'human'. As the two started to walk towards the forward, though, they, along with Miya and Musubi, froze in shock and disbelief upon hearing his voice. "Hey, where are you two going? You haven't finished me off yet, and quite frankly...," Goku paused as the dust settled, revealing a completely unharmed Goku before he finished saying, "...it will take a lot more than that to hurt me."

All the girls were too stunned to move. "T-T-T-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NO HUMAN SHOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO SURVIVE THAT! Both Hikari and Hikibi screamed in disbelief.

Miya and Musubi were both slackjawed, and their eyes were impossibly wide, both dumbstruck by this new unbelievable development. There wasn't even a scratch on him! 'What...What...is...he...?!/SO COOL! HE'S LIKE A SUPERHERO!' Were the unisonary thoughts of both Miya and Musubi, in that order.

"My turn," was the last thing they heard Goku say before they felt their consciousness leave them.

Both Miya and Musubi looked at the Saiyan God in shock and amazement at what they had just witnessed. Goku had just fazed out before fazing back in behind the two lightning twins from 10 feet away, and knocking them both out with a neck chop. All of this was done in under one second. On top of that he took their strongest lightning attack like it was nothing! No human was supposed to be capable of what this man has just done...right?!

As Goku started walking back towards Miya and her, Musubi suddenly started to feel hot in her chest and between her legs. Her heart started to beat faster in her chest, and her breathing became labored as a heavy blush appeared on her face.

Musubi was reacting to Goku.

"Well, we all know what's going to happen next, but since we already know where this is going, the author here says that he wants to wait till next time to make the next chapter even better while he rests his hands! They hurt so bad that he's already been through 2 cortisone prescription bottles and his hands STILL make him scream like a pussy for never resting them! Yaaaaayz. Anyways, I'm gonna go haunt Minaka now. See you all next time!" With that, Ghost Nappa heads out to have fun at the head of MBI's expense.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**And this chapter is finished! ^_^ Hope everyone enjoyed! Please comment and tell me what you think! Until out.t time, peace out**


	7. The Legendary Super Ashikabi? WTF?

**AN IMMORTAL GOD AND HIS DESTINED ONES**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sekirei, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**A/N: Here's what's up: If someone's invincible and immortal BUT NOT omnipotent, then all the omnipotent being has to do is think take away the opponent's immortality and invincibility with a thought. HOWEVER, GOKU WAS NOT USING HIS ALL-KNOWING ABILITY, SO HE COULDN'T FIGURE OUT WHY HE WASN'T ABLE TO KILL OR ERASE HIS OPPONENT FROM EXISTENCE. His ladies interrupted him from his musings when he was about to 'look up' the problem from his locked away unlimited knowledge, when his ladies interrupted him. The rest of the way, The omnipotent Saiyan God just never thought of mmulti-tasking, lolz.**

**Chapter 7: The Legendary Super...Ashikabi?! WTF?!**

_Planet Namek_

The immortal Namekian Elder-SuperKamiGuru II (a.k.a. SuperKamiGuru The 2nd), who, by the way, is a total prick (like his grandfather who got eaten by his own people was), has collected all 7 Dragonballs, called out The Namekian Dragon (Porunga), and is about to make 1 VERY STUPID WISH. The reason for all of this was simple: He just wanted a good laugh at everyone else's expense.

**"State Your 3 Wishes!" **Porunga stated impatiently for the umpteenth time as 3 tick marks appeared on his forehead. He just wanted to get this over with and go back to sleep. Was that REALLY too much to ask for?! The Green Elder of The Namekian Race had kept him waiting there FOR OVERE A FUCKING HOUR NOW, AND HE STILL HAS YET TO MAKE HIS FIRST DAMN WISH!

Suddenly, SuperKamiGuru II spoke. "My one wish is to...revive Broly...on Planet Earth...holding pudding. Screw the other 2 wishes, and go back to sleeeeeeee-ZzzzZzzz," The Namekian Elder...kinda...finished before HE fell asleep at the end...? Well, whatever the case, The Namekian Dragon's NOW. ROYALLY. PISSED.

**"WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU GATHERED ALL 7 DRAGONBALLS AND KEPT ME AWAKE FOR AN ENTIRE FUCKING HOUR, JUST ****SO YOU COULD MAKE ONLY 1 OF 3 WISHES THAT MIGHT DESTROY THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE?! AND WHY WOULD YOU GIVE HIM PUDDING?!****" **The dragon roared in a booming voice at SuperKamiGuru II, who suddenly remembered the second wish. "Dragon! I have 2 more wishes. For my 2nd wish, Please make Broly...immortal. For my 3rd and final wish, make Broly an invincible Legendary Super Saiyan 3." SuperKamiGuru II replied.

**"Oh, YOU'LL GET your 3 wishes, ****alright. In fact, I CAN'T WAIT to watch him blow your fucking fatass STRAIGHT! TO! HEEEEEELL!" **Porunga then turned on the "Sparta Remix" song after yelling those last 3 words with a thunderous boom. Following that, his eyes glowed, and the deed was done. Unfortunately for The Namekian Dragon...

"Well then, lizard-breath, it sucks to be you, because it I'M immortal, bitch," SuperKamiGuru told Porunga. His last word-and-a-half was, **"OH GODDA-!" **before he (was cut off and) dissipated as the 7 Namekian Dragonballs shot off in different directions across the planet.

_Somewhere In The Pacific Ocean Off The Coast Of Japan_

Now immortal, invincible, and in his Legendary Super Saiyan 3 transformation, Broly suddenly appears in a poof of smoke whilst holding a cup of pudding in his hand, which he throws into the air and destroys. Of course the planet had changed quite a bit while he was in Hell, but he'd been watching Goku ever since Babidi had arrived with his magical crystal ball. Therefore, The Saiyan of Legend was already well aware of The Saiyan God's current location. The first thing

_Back In Shinto Teito, Japan_

Goku rushed over to Musubi to see if she was okay when he heard her fall to the ground. Upon reaching her, however, she said, "I've found you, my Ashikabi." Reaching in, she grabbed him and kissed him on the lips, and whatever-colored-that-I've-forgotten wings of light shot out from the back of her Sekirei Crest before dispersing at the end of their kiss.

"So this makes...let's see, 1, 2, ah, 3! I have 3 wives now, right?" Goku asked after counting with the use of his fingers, while both Miya and Musubi face-faulted. 'Seriously?! Musubi/I could probably count far better than our Ashikabi!' Both Miya and Musubi thought simultaneously in disbelief, though for different reasons. Miya couldn't believe that a fully-grown man who most likely wasn't even able to out-count a toddler existed in this world, while Musubi couldn't believes how happy she was that she could finally prove those who called her an idiot wrong now.

Suddenly, Goku tensed up when he felt an all too familiar presence who's power had no end appear out of nowhere, and it wasn't too far from his location, either (by his and Broly's standards, anyways).

"Goku...? What's wrong?" Both Miya and Musubi asked the Saiyan God in worry upon seeing the DEAD SERIOUS look on his face. The bond that they shared with him was also letting them know how he felt, so he obviously wasn't joking around. Really, who gets up in the middle of the night, looks at a woman dead seriously for 10 seconds when she asks where he's going, and then tells her that he's really hungry in a lighthearted tone?!

"Miya. Musubi. Listen up. I want you both to get as far away from here as possible, NOW," Goku said quietly but sternly, as he wasn't about to let them Gert hurt. For some reason, he wasn't vanishing from existence or dying with a thought from an omnipotent being like he should've. Was he a God too now?! Goku was about to allow himself to look up the answer in his mind before he was suddenly interrupted by Miya.

"No, we won't leave! We'll face whatever this problem is together!" Miya declared while Musubi nodded in agreement with the landlady of Izumo Inn.

"Look, you can't beat this guy! NOW GO!" Goku bellowed, only to see both of his wives shake their heads in the negative. Why couldn't they understand that they'd only be in the way?! "LISTEN TO ME! Now IS NOT the time to be stubborn! You have NO IDEA what this guy's capable of! Now get out of here!" Goku yelled at Miya and Musubi, who both still refused to budge.

"KAKAROT!" The Legendary Super Saiyan yelled out from above them, causing the Saiyan God to face-palm in exasperation. "Darn, too late, he's here!" Goku said in an irritable tone, unhappy with the current situation.

To say that The Saiyan God's Sekirei were shocked to the core upon seeing the person FLOATING above them would be the understatement of the century. Towering more than 10 ft. in height an insanely muscular man with bioelectricity constantly surrounding his form. He has long, spiky, and dark-green hair that comes down below his waist. Each encrusted with a blue jewel, he wore two golden wrist bracelets, a golden necklace, and two golden boots. He wore no shirt, exposing his entire upper body in all of it's glory. He wore white baggy pants with a red sash around his waist. On top of all that, his eyes are completely white (neither irises nor pupils), making him look all the more ominous.

"DIE, KAKAROT!" Broly yelled with his fist cocked back while charging straight at Goku. "BROLY!" The Saiyan God yelled back before also cocking his fist back as well, ready to collide fists with The Legendary Super Saiyan 3. When they were in arms' reach, their fists collided, forming a massive crater in the ground. The power behind the blow also caused the entire planet to shake for a couple of seconds. Incidentally, all 4 Sekirei (Miya and Musubi, along with the unconscious Hibiki and Hikari) were each blown into the side of different buildings, forming a massive crater on each structure from the force of the impact.

Both Miya and Musubi were too bewildered and dumbstruck to bother even removing themselves from their craters-heck, the view was better from up there-as they stared in awe and horror at Goku and Broly. They couldn't believe that they were blown into buildings by only the shockwave from two fists colliding, while their Ashikabi was the one who actually caused it, and yet he hadn't even been forced back an inch! He even matched him in strength! 'W-W-WHAT A-ARE T-TH-THEY?!' Was the only thought that came to her mind while trembling from what she had just witnessed.

The Legendary Super Saiyan 3 was about to launch a ki blast that he'd just formed in his hand, but it suddenly dissipated as he blanched out upon receiving a vision...of a Sekirei.

_Inside Broly's Mindscape_

Broly was standing in a park in Shinto Teito, where a female Sekirei was fighting a male Sekirei. What truly shocked him was the crazed look in her eye. The joyfulness of slaughter, the love of destroying, and the insatiable hunger to cause pain and suffering to everyone were all clearly visible in her eyes. This woman...she reminded The immortal and invincible Legendary Super Saiyan 3 of himself. For once in his life (when he wasn't being controlled mentally), someone had piqued his interest in a way that that didn't involve maiming and killing the person. She was somehow different from anyone he'd met up until now, and it confused him to no end. Wait...she was...losing...? No, she was getting her ass handed to her, yet she STILL wanted to kill the other guy or die trying! A light blush crept onto Broly's face from both inside and outside his mindscape-which resulted in Goku's jaw comedically dropping to the floor outside his mindscape-at this kind of absolute resolve being displayed by this woman. Suddenly though, her eyes widened, and a blush appeared on her face upon noticing him before gasping out in shock, "My Ashikabi!" This, of course, left her wide open for a deadly attack that her opponent was more than willing to take. His white eyes widened as she was struck, though she wasn't killed, just knocked out. Just as things looked okay, a manipulative bastard walked guy walked up to the woman and told her that she'd be part of his collection with just one kiss just as she opened her eyes. She was pissed, but the only release was in the form of cursing at him and crying, as tears of untold rage, frustration, and pain streamed down her face, since the guy she was fighting beforehand was holding her down. As he leaned in to kiss her...

_Back Outside Broly's Mindscape_

Miya and Musubi just stared at Goku incredulously while he was busy knocking on Broly's head as if it was a door. Suddenly, The Legendary Super Saiyan 3 screamed at the top of his lungs in absolute rage as his power skyrocketed, causing some rips to appear in the space-time continuum. Then Broly flew off towards the park like a rocket while continuing to roar thunderously, leaving behind a completely bewildered Goku, Miya, and Musubi, along with the 2 unconscious lightning twins Hibiki and Hikari.

"AHH! Who's responsible for that awful yelling?! I can't kiss when my eardrums are-OH HOLY HELL! ANOTHER EARTHQUAKE?! Wait...hey Mutsu, is it just me, or is that voice ACTUALL GETTING LOUDER?!" The rotten man had to yell out the end of his question in order for the man holding down the woman in Broly's vision, now known as Mutsu, to hear him over Broly's roar. This just had to happen when he was about to go and wing himself another Sekirei, albeit a bit forceful. "Higa, I...don't think that winging her matters at this point," Mutsu told the manipulative man known as Higa as a horrified look made its way onto his features at the sight of the sky literally ripping apart. Unfortunately for both of them, they were now both too scared to move upon Mutsu's Ashikabi noticing it. "What was your first clue, the fucking sky tearing apart?!" Higa sarcastically asked his Sekirei.

Suddenly, the three turned their heads and saw a twinkle of light behind it that seemed to be where the yell was coming from. 1 second later, Mutsu had been smashed into nothingness by a fist belonging to The Legendary Super Saiyan 3, who WAS ABSOLUTELY LIVID. Higa then shat himself in sheer terror at the sight of...whoever or whatever this guy was...before losing his sanity, if the way he was laughing hysterically while he was taking his clothes off and prancing around like an idiot was anything to go by. Broly had seen fear drive someone mad because of him several times already, so he just ignored Higa and obliterated him with his fist as well. After this, he called down, and the sky/space-time continuum returned to normal.

She couldn't believe it! He looked the same as when she reached out to him! More than 10 ft. in height, insanely muscular, and bioelectricity constantly surrounding him. Long, spiky, and dark-green hair that comes down below his waist. Wearing, two golden wrist bracelets, a golden necklace, and two golden boots that are all encrusted with a blue jewel. No shirt, white baggy pants, and a red sash around his waist. Oh, and both of his are completely white, having neither irises nor pupils. Yep, definitely the right guy, and she was DEFINITELY reacting to him.

"You...must be a God. This is like a dream come true...to have you, of all people...as My Destined One. My name...is Kaiha. I've finally...found you...my Ashikabi." She whispered between heavy, ragged breaths. Broly didn't even have the chance to speak before she jumped up, grabbed ahold of his neck, and planted a passionate kiss on lips of The startled Legendary Super Saiyan 3. They developed a mental link and became one as wings of...whatever shape and color they are that have yet to be revealed in the manga...flared out from the Sekirei crest on her back before dying down as she finished kissing The Legendary Super Saiyan 3, who was now beyond stunned.

Just then, Ghost Nappa popped into existence and said, "Hi Broly! Guess what, buddy? She's a Sekirei! So when your lips touched hers, wings shot out of her back and you, two got married! Congratulations on the new wife."

Upon hearing this, Broly fainted.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**That's it for chapter 7! If you want, then comment and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Until next time, peace out.**


	8. Broly, Karasuba, & MBI (With A Twist)

**AN IMMORTAL GOD AND HIS DESTINED ONES**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Sekirei, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 8: The Legendary Super Saiyan (3) &amp; 'The Black Sekirei'**

It has been 3 hours since Broly's rampage had stopped, and other than for Goku, who was scratching the back of his head while trying to figure out what the heck just happened, nobody on Planet Earth had moved an inch or said a word during that time.

Suddenly, chaos on a global scale erupted, as the people who had finally gotten over the shock began screaming in terror at what they thought was the end of the world. This reaction was followed by most everyone else as screams and cries of terror resounded throughout all the lands.

There were also some gunshots, rape, looting, and other wrongs that were being committed by others. These people had decided that they could just do whatever they wanted and not get in any kind of trouble for it, since they were all going to die soon. At least that's what these people's thoughts were until they, along with all others in the world, suddenly heard a voice other than theirs speak a universal language inside of their heads.

"People of Earth! The world ISN'T coming to an end! STOP THIS SENSELESSNESS AT ONCE!" The voice of Goku-though nobody knew it was him, and he intentionally left his Sekirei out of the conversation to avoid explaining anymore than necessary-boomed out telepathically to everyone, bringing them all to their knees. The voice resonated in everyone's soul so powerfully that their very being was shaken enough to cause them all to lose control over their bodies. This caused everyone's legs to give out, and they could only fall to their knees before their heads slammed to the ground limply, looking like they were all bowing down to someone.

5 minutes after Goku mentally talked with the populace of Planet Earth, they all began to worship God and cry for their stupidity, much to Goku's severe embarrassment. Once again scratching the back of his head, but blushing this time, the Ashikabi of Miya, Kazehana, and Musubi couldn't help but wonder if he oughta use his all-knowingness to figure out why the people were reacting that way. However, he ended up deciding not to, mainly because there wasn't really any need to, since it got the job done, and he was an all-powerful God. After all, everything seemed okay now.

Now he had to figure out how to explain himself to the two Seki-OH CRAP, THE TWO SEKIREI THAT ARE WITH HIM! He had almost forgotten about what had happened to them!

"Miyaaa, Musubiiii, can you both hear me up there?" Goku called out towards the crater in the two buildings next to each other. When he got no response, he figured that they were just shocked, so he decided to wait until the came down, so as not to arouse any more of his abilities. And so began the long (by Goku's standards, anyways) wait.

_Back At MBI_

Suddenly, the introduction and explanation regarding the Sekirei Plan to the newest player didn't seem like such a good idea anymore, as Minaka Hiroto, Takami Sahashi, and everyone else that was present at MBI Headquarter were all still at a loss for words upon watching the video recording from the MBI space satellite. They'd all just seen EVERYTHING that had happened between this new Ashikabi and the lightning twins, as well as his short scuffle with a guy over 10 ft. tall who not only could fly but who also had fucking bioelectricity crackling all over and around him! To top it all off, the collision of their fists had enough force behind it to not only send the strongest and three other sekirei flying almost 1,000 feet into a bulding each, but to cause the entire fucking planet to quiver as well!

Finally, Minato spoke up. "Alright everyone, listen up! I want all MBI Forces, as well as the 3rd Disciplinary Squad, mobilized and ready to launch an all-out attack on these two immediately! I also want the MBI satellite cannon ready to fire at the giant. The newest Ashikabi and his towering opponent he was fighting may both end up posing too much of a threat if we allow them to live, understood?" A 'yes sir' was the reply of everyone in the room to Minaka's command/question as the entire private army of MBI headed towards the location of both Saiyans.

_Somewhere In Shinto Teito, Japan_

Karasuba, Benitsubasa, and Haihane are currently in the middle of beating thue crap out of a Sekirei who, along with her Ashikabi, was trying to leave the city. Just before the final blow could be struck, however, the phones of the three Sekirei of The 3rd Disciplinary Squad suddenly start ringing, much to their dismay. They answer when they notice that the call is from their boss Natsuo, wanting to know what could possibly be important enough to interfere with their work.

"WHAT?! Are you seriously telling us that Minaka is launching a full-scale assault against no more than TWO MEASLY MEN?! WHY?!" Benitsubasa yelled in a shrill, angry voice over the phone, causing a tick mark to form on Natsuo's head as his ears rang like bells. SHE was the reason why he started carrying pain killers with him on the job. Oh well, at least it made him feel better when he heard the sound of Karasuba's fist slam onto the hotheaded Sekirei's skull.

"Yes, but there's a lot more to them than you'd think, especially the from the looks of the one by the park," Natsuo told the three of them. That was all needed to hear before she shot off like a rocket, excited about the possibility of fighting and killing a strong opponent.

_At The Park In Shinto Teito, Japan_

Upon arriving at the park, Karasuba saw Kaiha holding an unconsious man with a head full of long, black hair that reached down to his shoulder blades. Scoffing, she looks at the Sekirei holding him when a sinister grin suddenly made it's way onto her face.

"Hey, you! I came here because I heard that there was a strong fighter here, but it appears to be bullshit! How about I just kill you instead?!" Karasuba yelled out in glee while awakening the black-haired man in the process.

"Oh look, the little weakling is finally awake," Karasuba sneered, upsetting the man's Sekirei. "HAH! Broly's way stronger than you'll ev-?!" Kaiha was suddenly interrupted by a stray bullet going through her arm as the sound of gunfire around the area. Kaiha screamed out in pain as she clutched the wounded limb.

Whatever snide remark Karasuba was about to make died in her throat upon hearing the shout of the black-haired man known as Broly surround the area. Said shout was filled with pain, sorrow, hatred, rage, and power as the ground started to shake lightly. Then suddenly, without warning, Broly's hair and eyebrows turned gold while his pupils turned a sharp jade colored. This shocked every person-Karasuba included-who had been sent after him by MBI. The ground started shaking more violently, and rocks in the surrounding area started to comes detached from the ground before floating in the air. The sky was now dark, and green lightning struck nearby. With one last yell, green light started to shoot out of his eyes and mouth before exploding out of his body, causing all of the world's color to warp a dark green color before returning to normal.

All of MBI's private army in that area-which is half of their entire army, of course-were now scared shitless-no seriously, most of them shat their pants-at the sight before them. A mountain of muscle over 10 ft. tall stood stood towering above them. Sickly yellowish-green, spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity stood up on end in all directions covered his head. He also had sickly yellowish-green eyebrows, and his eyes were completely white, no longer containing either irises or pupils. A sickly yellowish-green aura chirped around his body, causing his shorter, spiky hair to blow slightly as normal long hair blows in a strong wind. Broly had just transformed into The Legendary Super Saiyan! However, he wasn't the only one affected by his transformation!

While neither her height, hair, nor eyebrows had changed, Kaiha was now, by far, more powerful than she'd ever been before! Her eyes were now completely white, and her bust grew to 110 cm. (bigger than Tsunade's from the Naruto anime/manga). A sickly yellowish-green aura was also surrounding her whilst making chirping noises as well. To top it all off, the power level of Karasuba, who was originally one of the arguably strongest Sekirei, now looked like a joke in comparison to that of Kaiha's.

Speaking of Karasuba, she was now scared sick...or so she thought. 'He isn't human...There's no w-way he's human! No human is capable of that kind of power! A power so high that it makes me sick! Ugh!' She thought to herself before a voice called out to her-not going unnoticed by anyone-in the form of Yume, Sekirei 08. Gasping, Karasuba's facial features quickly turned to anger upon seeing her old rival again. Everyone else, including Broly and Kaiha, had turned to see this holy vision as well. "Yume. What are you doing here?" Karasuba asked angrily. She was still bitter about not having the chance to settle the score with her rival. "I have some very important information for you, so listen carefully," Yume said in a soft voice, to which Karasuba raised an eyebrow in curiosity while scowling at her. 'Just because I'm listening DOES NOT mean that I have any reason to be happy about it,' Karasuba thought bitterly.

"You're...," Yume started to say, though her voice suddenly sounded a bit nasally, causing Karasuba to chuckle in amusement at the thought of Yume discovering and catching 'The Holy Flu' before her head suddenly turned into Ghost Nappa's and finished up with, "...reacting to Broly."

"AAAAAH!" came the scream of everyone other than Broly, Kaiha, and Karasuba, who looked like they'd just turned into stone statues with gaping looks of disbelief-though the first two had an entirely different reason than the other one did-plastered on their faces. Suddenly, Karasuba felt her body moving on it's own. Walking up to Broly, she-though the voice was Ghost Nappa's-said, "Pucker up, it's smooching time!" Then her body jumped up, pulled itself up using Broly's neck, and kissed him right on the lips.

Black, feathery wings emerged from the Sekirei crest on Karasuba's back before receding upon Ghost Nappa popping out of and beside her body, thus ending the kiss.

Broly had technically just kissed A MALE GHOST and a female at the same time.

Karasuba just stood motionlessly right in front of her Ashikabi and stared straight ahead with a blank expression on her face. After 5 minutes of complete silence, other than the breathing of all the stunned soldiers in the private army of MBI, Karasuba fell face-first into the ground without so much as flinching or making a sound. Following this, a light breeze blew through the area before Broly broke the silence by puking his guts out. "WAAAAAAAH!" Broly screamed as tears of horror comically and intensely shot down his cheeks like a watarfall.

"You're weeeeelcoooome," Ghost Nappa said to his fellow Saiyan.

Suddenly, Broly snapped, transformed into The Legendary Super Saiyan 3, and began smashing his head into the ground repeatedly while screaming "NAAAAPPAAAAAROOOOOOT!" at the top of his lungs.

Half of MBI's private army lost themselves to amnesia that day.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**There you have it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you feel like it, then please comment, favorite, and/or follow. Peace out.**


	9. Light

**AN**** IMMORTAL GOD AND HIS DESTINED ONES**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sekirei, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**A/N: I'm happy to say that this chapter crosses 20,000 words, as well as over 5,000 readers! I can't thank you all enough for all the support! It really means a lot to me, and I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Now let's get this party started!**

**Chapter 9: Light**

While they DO have amnesia, they only thing it caused all of the MBI soldiers at the park to forget was the Karasuba/Ghost Nappa kiss with their target.

So after about 1 minute of Broly repeatedly cratering the ground with his forehead, all of the MBI soldiers at the park regained their composure and began hitting The Legendary Super Saiyan 3 with all the firepower they had. Vital organ-seeking plasma bullets, disintegration lasers, white phosphorous grenades, plasma grenades, explosive shells from nearly indestructible tanks with password-protected entry access, machine gun bullets, rockets, advanced gunfire and missiles from nearly indestructible helicopters with password-protected entry access, and many other things were currently being fired at Broly from all of the MBI soldiers, who are covered from head-to-toe in suits of armor. These suits of armor are said to be indestructible, even against weapons of mass destruction. They also open and close on their own. This way, there is no chance of radiation poisoning, biological weaponry poisoning, nor anything else-not even oxygen-from outside of the suits. Therefore, they provide their own unlimited supply of oxygen, as well as air conditioning and drinking water. They also require a password so that nobody outside MBI could ever use any of these suits of armor if stolen.

Karasuba and Kaiha had gotten out of the way and watched from the top of a tree when MBI's private army had started firing their weapons. When the soldiers had finally stopped attacking on the account of using all their ammunition, Broly's Sekirei could only look on in horror as they feared the worst.

Suddenly, the most shellshocking revelation imaginable dawned on them. 'Wait...why haven't we been deactivated yet? Does that mean our Ashikabi isn't dead?! THAT'S...IMPOSSIBLE! NOBODY COULD'VE SURVIVED THAT!' Both Karasuba and Kaiha thought in unison. When the smoke cleared, however, the two Sekirei went wide-eyed and slackjawed at the unfathomable sight before them.

Standing there without so much as a scratch on him was Broly!

"N-NO WAY! BUT HOW?!" One of the soldiers screamed out in horror upon seeing the Legendary Super Saiyan (3) unharmed. "He CAN'T be human!" Another one shouted in fear. The next one to speak up, however, had a different mindset than the rest. "Hey, what're you all so afraid of?! These suits are indestructible! We're totally fi-urk!" The man didn't even get to finish his sentence before Broly's fist slammed through the front of the armor, followed by the man's stomach, out his back, and finally through the other side of the armor before both the soldier and his suit shattered into nothingness.

"HAHAHAHA! So much for that theory," The Legendary Super Saiyan 3 laughed before destroying a tank. This caused the rest of the soildiers in MBI's private army to run away screaming. Not that they were going to get far anyways, or at least that was SUPPOSED to be the idea, but then the MBI satellite laser cannon began to rain blast upon blast down on him. Smirking, he formed a green energy blast in his right hand, launched it at the satellite, and blew it up. That day, all the skies of Planet Earth lit up in a blinding flash of green light as maniacal laughter resounded throughout the lands. Broly was just about to launch a miniscule ki blast (to him, anyways) at the earth, when a voice yelled right in his ear, "WAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIT!"

_MBI Headquarters_

Minaka, along with everyone else at MBI Headquarters, fell to their knees in horror upon seeing the size of the blast that The Legendary Super Saiyan 3 had used to destroy their satellite with. There was no longer any doubt in their minds that he was too much to handle, especially since that blast obviously had more than enough explosive power to blow the planet to pieces. Heck, he seemed like he wasn't even winded! He could probably just obliterate the world at anytime he felt like it!

Realizing this, many of those at MBI Headquarters, along with the rest of those soldiers that were successful in their retreat from fighting Broly, fell victim to mental breakdowns right then and there. Some screamed and cried in terror, others went mad, others-mainly elderly MBI staff-died from heart attacks, and some even lost the will to like and killed themselves.

"I don't want to die!" One woman cried out in fear. "I WANT MY MOMMY!" A man screamed at the top of his lungs while sucking on his thumb like a man-baby. "I HAVE NOW SHAT MYSELF!" A guy who'd gone mentally insane said. "HUUURRRG!" Came the sound of an elderly scientist before going crosseyed and dying from hear failure. Another person jumped out the window screaming bloody murder before splattering all over the sidewalk. "SUCK~MY~PINGAS!~YEEYEEYEEYEE!" The looniest of them all sang in an upbeat tone of voice as he ran around stark naked, shaking his floppy dick in front of anyone he saw. Eventually, a group of people threw him out the window and killed him because no matter how many times his family jewels were kicked, crushed, or cut open, he couldn't feel it. They even chopped his dick off with a chainsaw, but then he just started shaking his hips up and down whilst squirting bloody piss all over people.

Anyways, the only one who DIDN'T seem to be having a mental breakdown-he was already mentally broken-was the CEO of MBI, Minaka Hiroto. He was royally pissed off because the game would now be totally dominated by 1 player. That and the fact that 'The Sekirei Plan' itself now rested in the fate of this new Ashikabi's hands. They couldn't just decline if he wanted for it to be discontinued, and shutting down his Sekirei would probably led to him blowing everyone to Hell. They could ask, but...THE OTHER NEW ASHIKABI!" suddenly Minaka got a grin on his face. He was about to call Goku and ask for his assistance when everything suddenly went dark. "Who turned out the lights?! Why me?!" Minaka cried as anime tears comically ran down his face. Poor Minaka just couldn't catch a break.

_The Park With Broly, Karasuba, and Kaiha_

Popping into existence right beside of his ear was Ghost Nappa, ready to intervene. "Broly, don't blow up this planet. For if you do, then both of those lovely ladies of yours...will die," The Saiyan ghost said, pointing to his two Sekirei. Not only did both of them look awestruck, but also like they wanted to ravish/have hot, passionate, and EXTREMELY violent sex with him as well. The crazed, lustful look on their faces said it all, if the drool gushing out of each one of their mouths like as waterfall was anything to go by. Frowning, Broly let the sphere of explosive ki in his hand dissipate.

For once in his afterlife, Ghost Nappa actually helped...until he screwed things up again 5 seconds later. "If you really wanna celebrate, then you should aim for that big, bright glowy thingy up there in the sky!" Ghost Nappa concluded.

Unaware that he was about to destroy the only source of light that makes Planet Earth inhabitable, Broly once again started laughing like a madman and threw the ki blast at the sun, annihilating it. Upon the sound of a pot hitting the ground, the sky went from light to completely dark all around the world. Sweatdropping with a scowl on his face, though nobody other than the Saiyan ghost could see it, The Legendary Super Saiyan only had one thing to say.

"Oops..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Sorry for how short this chapter is, but I got a lot going on, and I didn't wanna keep you all waiting. Feel free to share any thoughts or suggestions you might have for me. Peace out.**


	10. The Legendary Night & Goku vs MBI

**AN IMMORTAL GOD AND HIS DESTINED ONES**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sekirei, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**A/N: I'm pleased to announce that I've finally reached 10 chapters, and it's all thanks to you all! Also, I apologize once again for making such a short chapter. I still have quite a bit going on in my life right now, and I wanted to post this chapter to let all of you know that I haven't and won't abandon this story. I'm definitely going to see it through to the end. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Also, there is a (normal) lemon in this chapter, so f****eel free to skip it for those of you who don't like lemons. Also, I apologize if it's not detailed enough, but I've never done a lemon that had more than 1 man and 1 woman, so having 2 women have sex with 1 guy is hard for me to imagine. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys! **

**Chapter 10: The Legendary Night &amp; Goku vs. MBI**

_At Izumo Innwit_

It is 7:00 at night when Broly, Karasuba, and Kaiha arrive at Izumo Inn. His most recent Sekirei was the one who suggested this place, though the only reason was just so she could get under Miya's skin.

Upon walking inside, everyone freaked out at the sight of 'The Black Sekirei', or at least until they shat themselves a second later upon seeing the extremely muscular man carrying her bridal-style. He is over 10 ft. tall, and bioelectricity constantly surrounds his form. He has long, spiky, and dark-green hair that comes down below his waist. Each encrusted with a blue jewel, he wore two golden wrist bracelets, a golden necklace, and two golden boots. He wears no shirt, exposing his entire upper body in all of it's glory. He also wears white, baggy pants with a red sash around his waist. On top of all that, his eyes are completely white (neither irises nor pupils), making him look all the more ominous.

"Ready for the best night of your life, Broly?" Karasuba whispered into The Legendary Super Saiyan 3's ears. Upom seeing him an affirmative nod, 'The Black Sekirei' led her Ashikabi to Miya's room, with Kaiha following close behind.

**_Lemon Start_**

The Legendary Super Saiyan 3 and both of his Sekirei immediately stripped themselves naked and fell to the bed in each others' arms. "Show us how it feels to have sex with a Godlike being," Both Kaiha and Karasuba whispered into their Ashikabi's ear, to which he nodded before slowly before sliding his massive, horny dick into Kaiha's wet, tight pussy. At the same time, he locked lips with Karasuba, switching positions every two minutes. Using his ki, the amount of pleasure that Broly caused his two Sekirei to feel was indescribable. A touch to their faces from one of his fingers alone was enough to make them orgasm VIOLENTLY and scream at the top of their lungs in sheer ecstasy. The Legendary Super Saiyan 3 began to slowly move his big, long, hard, and meaty cock in and out of their womanhood. Their bodies began to convulse violently while their inner walls caved in with each push and pull of his monster cock. After about 5 times switching out between both Karasuba and Kaiha, The Legendary Super Saiyan 3 and both his Sekirei climaxed and released a ridiculous amount of jizz, causing a random planet to explode. Because he was using the ki of his Legendary Super Saiyan 3 transformation, the experience was euphoric for his two sekirei, putting them both in trance-like states. Following this, both Karasuba and Kaiha immediately latched onto their Ashikabi with both her arms and legs. Then Miya suddenly walked in.

_**Lemon End**_

_Earlier In The Day, North Shinto Teito_

"Hey, who turned out the sun?" Goku asked, causing both of his Sekirei-along with Hikari and Hikibi, who had just woken up-to perform a plummeting face-fault from each of their respective buildings. With a thought from Goku, however, the sun popped back into existence in the same spot as before.

All four Sekirei's eyes widened and their jaws dropped, both shocked and baffled by this latest occurrence. What the heck just happened?! Why did they sun reappear after just being blown to bits a second ago?! Maybe they were just dreaming? To confirm whether or not this was the case, they pinched themselves. All of them yelped, so they were obviously awake. Since they were all drawing blanks, Miya, Musubi, Hikari, and Hibiki decided to figure it out later. Right now they could get answers from Goku about his scuffle with Broly, as well as how they knew each other.

"Oh my, I do believe that you have some explaining to do, Goku," Miya asked with a pleasant smile, though the dark aura surrounding her, along with The Hannya Mask that had just appeared beside her, seemed to show that her mood was the exact opposite.

"Okay, I gotcha. It's just...what am I supposed to explain again?" Goku asked while rubbing the back of her head in confusion, causing all four Sekirei to face-fault before all recovering at the same time. The omnipotent Saiyan God was still (choosing to stay) clueless, as always.

"How is it that you were able to stop his punch without getting blown away by the shockwave or losing one of your arms in the process?" Both Hibiki and Hikari asked him. Their curiosity was was eating away at them. They had to know!

"I must have just gotten lucky, ehehehe!" For the 3rd time within five minutes, all four Sekirei face-faulted again. Let it be known that lying was not one of Goku's strong points.

Both of Miya's eyebrows were now twitching, and she was sporting a tick mark on her head. "You DO realize that we don't buy that for a second, right Goku? We all know that a human doesn't 'just get lucky', as you put it, in such a situation. You two obviously already knew each other, or you wouldn't have known how much stronger he is than we are. Now you WILL explain yourself, am I clear?" The landlady at Izumo Inn asked/demanded of her Ashikabi, causing him to sweatdrop.

Not seeing a way out of this, the omnipotent Saiyan God tells the four of them that he had already promised someone that he wouldn't reveal everything until they were ready. Miya narrowed her eyes and was just about to ask what he meant by that when she suddenly heard the sound of helicopters, tanks, and multiple footsteps heading towards their current location.

Five minutes later, (the other) half of MBI's own private army were upon Goku and company. The Saiyan God waved to them in a friendly manner, only to be greeted by a barrage of bullets, explosives, and every other kind of ammunition from all of the weapons there. Upon finally running out of ammunition, the soldiers waited for the smoke to clear. When it finally did, the horrified looks on the trembling soldiers' faces said it all. Standing there, in the middle of the crater without a scratch on him is Goku!

"Hey! That wasn't very nice," Goku commented with a frown and puffed out (facial) cheeks.

Neither Miya, Musubi, Hikari, nor Hibiki had anything to say at this point. Their hair, however, became disheveled, and they started chuckling out of both nervousness and hysteria. 'There was no way that this is happening, right? It must be a dream, yeah, that's it," All four Sekirei thought while looking like a nervous wreck.

"R-Retreat!" The voice of a soldier screamed out in the utmost fear. As soon as that word had been spoken, the other half of MBI's private army were fleeing as if The Devil was on their heels.

"I wonder why they were in such a hurry to leave," Goku thought aloud, causing all four Sekirei to sweatdrop at the Saiyan God's comment. How a fully grown man could be so naive was beyond any of them. Regardless of this, he was the kindest and purest person on the face of the planet, not to mention his smokin' hot body that would even make the Gods jealous to no end. Hikari and Hikibi, who were just now noticing this, could do nothing more dream of what it would be like to have this guy as their Ashikabi. Instead, they were stuck with that perverted freeloader Seo, much to their (momentary) dismay.

After Goku and company exchange goodbyes with The Lightning Twins, they head back to the grocery store to replace the food from earlier today before finally returning to Izumo Inn.

Miya wasn't expecting the surprise guests in her bedroom that night when she went to her room.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please comment, and tell me any thoughts, suggestions, or improvements that I could make in this story. Until next chapter, peace out.**


	11. Short Chapter For The Lolz!

**AN IMMORTAL GOD AND HIS DESTINED ONES**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sekirei, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 11: Short Chapter For The Lolz! :D**

It was 7:15 at night when Goku, Miya, and Musubi finally made it back to Izumo Inn. Upon entering, the first thing that the trio noticed was that all of the current residents-minus Miya, Goku, and Musubi-were frozen in place near the door. When Miya asked what was wrong, they could only point in unison towards Miya's bedroom and mutter, "Your room." When she asked what they meant by that, they told her to see for herself.

As Miya and Goku were close to her room, they both stopped upon hearing muffled moaning noises. 'Strange, whoever they are have massive power levels, and 2 out of 3 of them have a very familiar energy signature,' The Saiyan God mused to himself as he watched the purple-haired landlady reach for the door to her bedroom.

As soon as Miya opened it, she stared inside for five seconds before slowly closing it again and fainting. Curious as to what she saw that could have possibly freaked her out so much, Goku opened the door next. Upon doing so, he sw a naked Broly growling at him, along with two naked women who who were both mortified upon being seen like that. It was obvious that they'd all 3 just had sex, if the cum all around the sacred areas of the 3 was anything to go by. Goku also passed out 5 seconds later right next to the purple-haired landlady. This was going to take A LOT of scrubbing...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Well, I gotta get back to business, but expect next chapter to be longer. I haven't had too much time lately. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think. Peace out, and watch out Ghost Nappa this Halloween! **


	12. The Final Chapter, Or Me Trolling?

**AN IMMORTAL GOD AND HIS DESTINED ONES**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Sekirei, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry, but I wasn't able to make this chapter as long as I wanted to, mainly because of the way I wanted to write this. Anyways, it's been a crazy ride. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter! ...OR IS IT?**

**_Also, thanks so much to BobaRaptor, Super Kamehameha, and everyone else for reviewing advice and support! :D_**

**_*ALSO* _**

**NAPPA: Vegeta! What do the stats say about his view count?!**

**VEGETA: IT'S OVER 9,000!**

**Chapter 12: The Final Chapter, Or Am I Just Trolling You? *JOKE CHAPTER***

When Goku woke up the next morning, he, along with all his current Sekirei, suddenly had the urge to go somewhere other than Planet Earth and sleep for all eternity. So using his Godly powers, he found and winged Sekirei 02/Matsu, 07/Akitsu, 08/Yume, 09/Tsukiume, &amp; 10 Uzume in less than 5 minutes. Then the Saiyan God Goku told all of his Sekirei who and what he really was, along with everything else about himself. He also told them all about The Realm Of The Gods. All of this information made everyone faint from shock, too. finally, after all of this had been said and done, Goku and all of his Sekirei went to The Realm Of The Gods and never woke up again, just for the Hell of it.

**PLAY THE SONG: "Ghost Nappa"****  
**

As soon as Goku and the gang were up in The Realm Of The Gods, Broly also suddenly had an urge to find the rest of his Sekirei, thanks to Ghost Nappa invading and possessing his body. He also located Sekirei 14/Chiyo, 17/Yuna, &amp; 20/Hatae in less than 5 five minutes, thanks to Ghost Nappa's ghostly senses tingling.

Following this, all of them left Planet Earth. Finally, Ghost Nappa, who was still possessing Broly, made The Legendary Super Saiyan 3 bend over ands kiss his own left nut. Then Ghost Nappa left Broly's body. The Legendary Super Saiyan 3 screamed in unimaginable rage and launched a ki blast at Ghost Nappa. Of course, it went right through him and slammed into Planet Earth.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." SuperKamiGuru II started laughing his ass off as everyone Planet Earth died.

The end.

**TO BE CONTINUED...AFTER HALLOWEEN!**

**That's a wrap! Please comment and tell me what you all thought of this chapter, as well as the story as a whole. I will definitely make more chapters, but I Need to figure out how to overcome this this darn mental writer's block of mine.**

_**FINALLY, REMEMBER: **If you see Ghost Nappa during Halloween, go to your nearest space center, steal a space shuttle, and get the fuck off Planet Earth!****_

**Peace out! ^_^**


	13. Bonus

**AN IMMORTAL GOD AND HIS DESTINED ONES**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Sekirei, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 13...?: Bonus**

**A/N: As a gift, I have made a new chapter, and I've COMPLETELY CHANGED chapters 1 and 2 into something far more... those who've already read the first and second chapters back in the day before it was changed recently...well, let's just say the new versions of chapters 1 and 2 might as well be different chapters altogether. Enjoy! XD Also, let's see if we can make it to 100 comments.**

**However, this _is _suppose to be a chapter, sooo...here you go:**

**Chapter 13 (Bonus): Halloween Pranks**

After Goku had finished trick-or-treating, he returned home, only to find toilet paper rolls hanging on all of his trees. The next day, he found out who all had done this. With that done, he went to each of their homes and kicked the males' in the balls, which then flew into outerspace. As for the females, he hit them in the breasts, which sent their nipples into outer space as well. Thus the movie, "Spaceballs 2: Enter The Nipples" was created.

Moral: Don't role Goku's trees in toilet paper, or he will hunt you down and send your balls/nipples into orbit. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
